


Campos Magnéticos

by NayenLemunantu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Jealous Erik, M/M, Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayenLemunantu/pseuds/NayenLemunantu
Summary: El frío, el hambre, la guerra, los campos de concentración, el miedo y la soledad. Todo eso pudo haber destruido su lado más compasivo por sí solo, sin tener que agregar a la lista la tortura, el acondicionamiento o la manipulación. El producto que había resultado de todo aquello era el monstruo que era ahora, o al menos el que creyó ser durante muchos años, hasta que conoció a Charles.Erik jamás habría podido negar que había sido él quien le devolvió su humanidad. Charles Xavier fue la primera persona en mostrarle bondad pura y desinteresada en años, en dedicarle una mirada sincera, en ver más allá de las partes despedazadas que habían quedado de sí mismo después de Auschwitz.Y ahora volvían a verse, después de tanto tiempo... Por supuesto que sabía de antemano que lo vería ahí esa noche; era imposible que Charles se perdiera la boda de Raven.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo | La boda de Raven

Los pasos tan seguros de Erik avanzando entre las mesas de los invitados a la boda fueron bajando poco a poco su intensidad, hasta limitarse a arrastrar las suelas de sus zapatos por el cemento sin pulir. Se detuvo a medio camino, estaqueado en su lugar por la simple visión de Charles Xavier.

Por supuesto que sabía de antemano que lo vería ahí esa noche; era imposible que Charles se perdiera la boda de Raven. Pero Erik nunca adivinó el revoltijo de sentimientos que despertaría en él verlo ahí después de tanto tiempo. Odio. Decepción. Nostalgia. Vergüenza. Ira. Impotencia. Dolor.

Erik tragó duro y se dedicó a mirarlo largo y tendido. Charles tenía el pelo mucho más largo que la última vez que se vieron, los bucles castaños le caían desordenados alrededor del rostro y Erik sintió la terrible necesidad de enredar sus dedos en ellos, pero lo controló bajo una máscara de hierro implacable. Sabía que eso ahora era totalmente inapropiado.

Charles estaba en una de las mesas de honor, al lado de la pista de baile, sentado en aquella fría silla de ruedas con la mirada fija en Raven que bailaba con Hank en medio de la pista. Tenía una copa de espumante en la mano derecha y una sonrisa suave en los labios, pero Erik alcanzó a adivinar un toque de melancolía revolviéndose en el intenso azul de sus ojos.

Charles. Su frágil e ingenuo amigo, empecinado en ver el lado bueno de los humanos a pesar de estar condenados a la extinción, a pesar de haber quedado paralítico por su causa. Charles, el idealista. Su Charles. El Charles que nunca lo perdonaría.

—Erik, tanto tiempo sin verte —le dijo incluso antes de mirarlo, adivinando su presencia.

—Charles, viejo amigo.

Erik terminó de recorrer el camino que los separaba y se quedó de pie a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia la pista de baile. Raven reía mientras Hank la hacía girar y el amplio vestido se inflaba a su alrededor como un remolino de sedas blancas. Estaba radiante con su piel natural y sus brillantes ojos de pantera; era igual a una tigresa, hermosa y letal.

Charles no había despegado la mirada de Raven en ningún momento, pero la seriedad de sus ojos escondía algo. ¿Tristeza, tal vez…?

—Me alegra verla feliz —susurró—. Se lo merece. Ambos lo merecen.

Charles parpadeó. Despegó por primera vez la mirada de Raven y giró su silla para quedar frente a Erik. La sonrisa suave que había en sus labios se intensificó y sus ojos se estrecharon a la par que su alegría. Erik no había visto nunca una mirada tan penetrante y clara, tan parecida al profundo azul del océano en un día de verano.

—No has cambiado en nada, Erik.

—La barba es nueva. —Erik se pasó los dedos por la espesa barba cobriza, de un tono más rojizo que el resto de su pelo, y sonrió.

Charles soltó una carcajada espontánea, de esas que parecían remecer a Erik, y éste no pudo evitar notar que hasta ese momento había tenido el estómago hecho un nudo. Suspiró hondo y se relajó por fin; no había nada como oír la risa de Charles para ablandarse.

—¿Quieres salir a caminar? —propuso. Charles lo miró sonriendo y Erik cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por dentro por su torpeza—. Perdón… Quieres… ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?

—Claro. —Charles suprimió una sonrisa mordiéndose los labios y añadió—: No puedo creer que aún te ponga nervioso.

—Siempre, Charles.

Erik lo miró directo a los ojos, hasta ese instante no había notado que los preciosos ojos de Charles estaban más brillantes de lo normal, levemente enrojecidos. Había estado llorando hasta hace poco. Apretó las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, impotente.

Charles le pasó por el costado izquierdo, conduciendo la silla de ruedas con cierta dificultad por el suelo de cemento en bruto. Miró por su visión periférica a todos los mutantes reunidos ahí esa noche. Miembros de la Hermandad de Mutantes y de los Hombres X se sentaban en las mismas mesas, conversaban, se reían, brindaban juntos como si nunca hubieran intentado matarse entre ellos, como si fueran hermanos. Charles sonrió, melancólico. Solo ese matrimonio había podido lograr aquella unión de los dos extremos.

—¿Te ayudo? —propuso Erik colocándose a su lado.

—No, estoy bien. —Charles continuó empujando con sus manos las ruedas de la silla—. Yo puedo.

Salieron de la carpa techada donde se celebraba la fiesta y se encaminaron a un lugar despejado a través del césped húmedo por el rocío nocturno, iluminados por la pálida luz de las estrellas.

—No creí verte aquí —reconoció Erik de pronto, deteniéndose y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos como si no supiera qué hacer realmente con ellas.

—Es el matrimonio de Raven. ¡Por supuesto que iba a venir!

—Sí, pero… —Erik dudó y desvió la mirada—. Ya sabes. Lo decía por el novio.

Charles rio suave, algo condescendiente y triste.

—Sí, bueno… Eso ha sido una desilusión.

Por la oscuridad que los rodeaba, Erik no podía ver el rostro de Charles con claridad, pero podía adivinar la dulce expresión de sus ojos, el rocío de pecas sobre su nariz y su boca generosa curvada en una sonrisa triste. Erik nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza esas ganas incontenibles de estrujarlo entre sus brazos. O tal vez sí, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando aún vivían bajo el mismo techo, cuando aún podían jugar tranquilos una partida de ajedrez, cuando aún podían considerarse amigos, cuando esa maldita bala no se había incrustado en su columna.

—Si mal no recuerdo, años atrás, prometiste enseñarme a bailar con propiedad —dijo, cambiando el peligroso curso de sus pensamientos—. Una boda me parece la ocasión ideal.

—Erik, estoy en una silla de ruedas. —Charles le respondió afable, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo esperas que baile así? 

Y Erik sonrió de verdad por primera vez en toda la noche, mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes, con esa enorme sonrisa que nadie había visto desde el incidente en Cuba.

—Charles, no me estás dando el suficiente crédito —murmuró. Su voz se oía más grave de lo normal—. ¿O se te olvida que puedo controlar el metal?

Levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, sin dejar de sonreír, moviendo los dedos con delicadeza extrema. A la orden de su voluntad, la silla de ruedas de Charles se levantó suavemente del suelo y comenzó a flotar en el aire, girando a su alrededor.

—¡Erik, por Dios! —Charles se afirmó con ambas manos a cada uno de los apoyabrazos, escandalizado, aunque sonreía más grande que antes—. ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

—Tranquilo, Charles. Dejarte caer sería lo último que haría en el mundo.

Lo hizo girar un par de veces más hasta que por fin lo depositó en el suelo con suavidad. Charles jadeaba y no podía parar de reír. Sus manos se agarraban firmemente de los apoyabrazos de su silla, Erik estiró el brazo y rozó con la punta de sus dedos la mano de Charles, cuando éste no se movió, se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Charles lo observaba directo, con los ojos brillantes y un casi imperceptible sonrojo en los pómulos. Erik, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, realizó círculos encima de sus nudillos.

—Acércame a ti —pidió Charles—. Quiero tocarte.

Erik dejó escapar un jadeo involuntario y sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Ante esta orden, la silla de Charles flotó hasta quedar frente a su mirada. Podía notar el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos del azul del océano y una punzada de dolor le perforó el pecho.

—Charles, lo siento —susurró en un hilo de voz, con la angustia cerrándole la garganta. Charles le puso los dedos en la boca y lo silenció.

—No digas nada. No fue tu culpa.

—No lo digo por Cuba. Lo digo por esto.

—Erik…  
  
—Yo… Todo este tiempo creí que me odiabas. Jamás pude reunir la fuerza necesaria para darte la cara y-

—No digas nada más. Esta noche es de Raven.

—Charles…  
  
Erik cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Charles se las secó con los dedos antes de que sus pulgares lo acariciaran con suavidad. Erik bajó la cabeza y enterró la nariz en los suaves bucles castaños, aspirando su aroma. Hasta ese instante no había notado cuánto lo había extrañado. Cuando logró calmarse, se limitó a dejarlo sobre el césped con suavidad otra vez, y la máscara implacable de frío hierro se instaló de nuevo sobre su rostro.

—Lamento haberte causado daño, Charles.

—Sin arrepentimientos —respondió Charles encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, Erik… —Le habló sin mirarlo, con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en Raven, que se les acercaba a sus espaldas—. Felicidades por tu matrimonio.


	2. Capítulo 1 | Declaración de principios

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana y una suave llovizna caía sobre el puente de Brooklyn mientras Erik lo cruzaba a paso rápido. A su lado, hombres y mujeres se apresuraban a escapar del frío y la humedad, apretujándose unos a otros para avanzar por la atestada pasarela de peatones. En la calzada se oía el chillido de las ruedas sobre el asfalto mojado, así como el bullicio de los automóviles rezumbaba con el estridente tintineo del metal, tan familiar para él.

Erik se subió el cuello del abrigo, dejando solo una rendija de su mandíbula recta a la vista. Aguzó la mirada y trató de distinguir algo a través de la bruma que se creaba por la llovizna, como si se tratara de un velo transparente y húmedo, pero no consiguió ver nada más allá de cuatro metros. Estaba furioso, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una línea dura. No le gustaba esa sensación de incertidumbre e inseguridad.

Habían pasado dos años desde la crisis de los misiles en Cuba. La opinión pública solo había conocido el conflicto como un enfrentamiento armado entre las dos superpotencias mundiales del momento. No se había mencionado oficialmente la palabra mutante ni una sola vez, pero Erik estaba plenamente consciente de que la CIA estaba al tanto de la existencia de todos ellos. Incluso les habían llegado rumores de que habían atrapado a algunos para fines investigativos. Aunque a Erik no le constaba.

Como medida de precaución había decretado que la prioridad inmediata de la Hermandad de Mutantes que había formado era la protección de los de su propia clase. Habían estado reclutando y rescatando a nuevos miembros, cuidando de mantenerlos en clandestinidad, reuniendo sus fuerzas, esperando el momento preciso para dar el golpe definitivo.

Tenían pequeñas casas de reunión en cada una de las grandes ciudades de los Estados Unidos. Azazel se encargaba de mantenerlos a todos en comunicación constante, visitándolos y entregándoles sus órdenes. Pero ellos, el grupo original, se habían quedado en Nueva York. Eran seis en total: él, Raven, Emma, Angel, Azazel y Riptide.

Salió del puente y se encaminó por unas de las calles paralelas al río Este, la humedad ahí era mayor, pero al menos el estridente bullicio de los automóviles había quedado atrás y ahora los olores tóxicos del tráfico habían sido reemplazados por la fresca brisa que subía del río. Erik volvió a concentrar sus sentidos en lo que lo acechaba al otro lado de la bruma plateada, sin embargo, no detectó ningún peligro. Sus manos enguantadas estaban guardadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y tenía un sombrero oscuro cubriéndole la cabeza, su ala ancha le ocultaba la mitad de la mirada.

Dio la vuelta en la esquina, adentrándose por calles más angostas, atestadas de basureros repletos de comida en diversos estados de descomposición que nadie había recogido durante la noche, de ropa colgada de los balcones y gatos malolientes sin dueño. A pesar de que a esa hora todo el comercio tenía abiertas sus puertas de par en par, el callejón se veía extrañamente desierto.

A media cuadra se paró de improviso, aguzó sus sentidos y prestó atención. No se percibía sonido alguno salvo por el perro que no paraba de ladrar dos edificios más allá. Miró por encima del hombro en ambas direcciones antes de bajar al sótano de un club nocturno en desuso, digitó rápidamente un número para desactivar la alarma y la puerta enrejada se abrió en medio de un chirrido. Erik echó una última mirada al exterior para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y entró.

En el interior, la densa oscuridad del sótano lo cegó unos instantes, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse a la penumbra y luego de un par de minutos empezó a detectar las diferentes densidades de sombras y el resplandor rojizo de la decadente iluminación. Bajó las escaleras a la carrera. Una oleada espesa del perfume del tabaco le llegó de golpe, como una suave y exquisita bofetada.

—¿Dónde está Emma? —preguntó a la pasada, mientras se sacaba el sombrero y el abrigo, dejándolos caer en una de las tantas mesas vacías.

Azazel y Riptide estaban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas de billar, cada uno con un vaso de whisky y unas cuantas cartas en las manos. Parecían estar jugando póker, y por el ceño arrugado de Riptide, Azazel iba ganando. Erik no sabía qué habían apostado esta vez, pero claramente Riptide estaba arrepentido de haber entrado al juego.

—Salió —respondió Azazel, apenas prestándole atención. Tenía un puro entre los labios y la mirada fija en las cartas—. Dijo algo sobre que ya no soportaba el encierro y que necesitaba un abrigo nuevo.

Erik fijó en él su mirada de un azul frío, casi metálico, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de ira. Azazel pudo sentir como si su mirada le cortara. Carraspeó, incómodo, y el humo del tabaco salió espeso por su nariz antes de removerse en su sitio.

—Saben que no deben salir de aquí —dijo Erik con voz dura, apenas modulando por la rabia—. No podemos darnos el lujo de exponernos.

—Ella sabe cuidarse sola.

Azazel no se molestó el mirarlo, se sacó el puro de la boca y soltó una carcajada antes de dejar caer las cartas sobre la mesa. Riptide gruñó y se puso de pie, frustrado. Ni siquiera se preocupó por mostrar las cartas, había perdido sin derecho a apelación. Volvió a llenarse el vaso de whisky y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

—Magneto, ella odia este clima —dijo después de soltar un suspiro caliente; el alcohol le había dejado la garganta ardiendo y el rostro encendido—. Eso la pone de mal humor. En días así, es mejor que esté afuera a que esté aquí paseándose como león enjaulado. ¡Créeme!

—No sabemos si nos están vigilando, o peor que eso, si nos están buscando. La CIA puede tener agentes apostados a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿o acaso Emma ya se olvidó que es una fugitiva? —Erik no levantó en ningún momento la voz, pero su tono dejaba en claro su molestia y su autoridad se hizo notar—. Si yo no la hubiera sacado de prisión, en este momento se estaría poniendo pálida en su celda. Y te puedo apostar que ese clima le desagradaría más que el de Nueva York.

—Pues allá tú si quieres empezar a darle órdenes. —Azazel hizo un gesto con los labios y volvió a aspirar una gran bocanada de su tabaco—. Sobre todo, ahora que perdió la convicción.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Azazel no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo fijo, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro duro. Las luces de neón de tonos rojizos resaltaban el color natural de su piel y hacían resplandecer sus ojos claros. Erik aguzó la mirada ladeando el rostro en señal de interrogación; algo se estaba cocinando ahí y aún no podía descifrar qué.

—¡Relájate, hombre! —intervino Riptide, palmeándole la espalda—. ¿Por qué no te sirves un trago?

—Imagino que ese humor que te traes es por tener lejos a Mystique. —Azazel volvió a tomar su puro, se encogió de hombros y le dio una calada profunda—. Pero fuiste tú mismo quien la mandó en esa misión.

—¿Qué?

Erik lo miró sinceramente descolocado, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué rayos Azazel le estaba diciendo algo como aquello? Él no era de los que extrañaban, excepto tal vez por…

—¿Qué? —Azazel le respondió el gesto igual de sorprendido.

Erik rodó lo ojos y se acercó al bar. Sacó un vaso de brandy haciendo caso omiso del hielo de rigor y volvió hasta la mesa que compartían. Le dio un trago corto y pausado a su bebida, tomándose el tiempo de degustar el pesado picor del licor antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, correr una de las sillas y sentarse junto a ellos. Se arrellanó contra el espaldar y cruzó una de sus piernas de modo que el talón de su bota quedó apoyado contra el apoyabrazos de la silla.

—Es como mínimo, curioso —dijo Azazel.

—¿El qué?

—Que ha pasado más de un mes desde su matrimonio y no los he visto juntos ni una sola vez.

—Hay cosas más importantes que eso y lo sabes. —Erik se removió en su asiento, incómodo, y le dio otro trago a su brandy—. Raven también lo entiende.

—Pudiste habernos enviado a cualquiera de nosotros, pero decidiste enviarla a ella.

—Ella necesita curtirse. Ver con sus propios ojos el mundo en que viven los demás mutantes, ver esa otra realidad que nunca comprendió al lado de Ch- —Erik se interrumpió, como si le costara mencionar aquel nombre en voz alta o como si hablar de él fuera algo demasiado privado, demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo con los demás—. Al lado de Charles.

—Claro… —dijo Riptide esbozando una sonrisa socarrona—. Aunque cualquiera diría que te aburriste pronto de ella.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

Riptide levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia, sin embargo, la sonrisa cínica no se había borrado de sus labios. 

—Yo mejor me retiro.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a las dependencias traseras del local, donde tenían sus dormitorios. Su caminar era despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin dejar de silbar una pegajosa melodía pop. Erik miró a Azazel con una ceja alzada y éste le sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de encogerse de hombros, inocentemente; aunque inocencia fuera la palabra menos indicada para referirse a aquel hombre.

—Me vas a decir qué fue todo eso —exigió, encarándolo.

—Es extraño, ya sabes.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca te imaginé a ti en una situación como esta. —Erik levantó unos centímetros la ceja derecha, como si no entendiera a lo que se refería, así que Azazel continuó—: Tú, casado. No creí que eso significara algo para ti.

—No lo hace —respondió—. Si lo acepté fue por Raven. Ella quería un simbolismo, algo que sirviera para unir los dos bandos. Creyó que una boda era la ocasión estupenda y ya que ambos estábamos juntos… —Erik terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es que te juzgue, pero… —Azazel se interrumpió unos segundos, parecía meditar sobre sus palabras, decirlo con un poco de tacto—. No es a lo que nosotros aspiramos.

«Nosotros…» pensó Erik, era obvio que se refería a Emma y a Riptide cuando hablaba en plural.

—Así que ya está decidido.

—Nos iremos por nuestra cuenta.

—Esto que ocurrió con Raven no significa en ningún caso que haya desviado mis objetivos —explicó Erik, mucho más frío y calmado ahora—. Por el contrario, significa que estamos ampliando nuestras posibilidades para que la Hermandad se haga cada vez más grande, para que abarque a todos los mutantes, incluso aquellos que en un inicio no han apoyado nuestras ideas.

—A eso me refiero, Lehnsherr —respondió Azazel. Se recostó en su silla y jugueteó con el puro entre las manos, haciéndolo pasar de un dedo a otro—. Ustedes están suavizando sus ideas para tratar de sumar más mutantes a la causa, aunque no es algo en que nosotros estemos de acuerdo. Solo somos… digamos que más extremistas.

—Entiendo. Este tipo de cambio es muy lento para ustedes, que prefieren un remezón.

—Así son todas las revoluciones, Lehnsherr.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero…

—¿Pero? Te he visto dudar mucho últimamente. Esa es otra de las cosas que nos preocupan. Estás como… como desenfocado.

—¿Desenfocado?

Erik afiló la mirada y apretó los dientes, los músculos de su mandíbula sobresalieron, dando a su rostro una expresión un poco más dura, como si se hubiera puesto una máscara de hierro.

—Sí. Desde el día de tu boda con Mystique, tú… —Azazel se interrumpió, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si lo estuviera evaluando—. No fue por la boda, fue desde el día en que volviste a ver al telépata.

Erik se puso de pie con un movimiento tan brusco que su silla cayó hacia atrás y resonó con el estridente restallido del metal, amplificándose por el enorme salón vacío. Se mostró ante Azazel en toda su altura, volviéndose de pronto demasiado amenazante. Erik tenía una musculatura alargada, de complexión delgada, pero fuerte, duro como el hierro.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Charles con todo esto? —preguntó con un tono medido, frío y calculador.

—Eso es lo que me pregunto. —Azazel le respondió sin alterarse; no se había dejado intimidar por la actitud hostil de Erik—. Estas… estas nuevas ideas, se parecen demasiado a las de él. ¿No será que está controlando tu mente?

—Charles jamás haría algo como eso. Lo consideraría deshonesto.

—¿A sí? —Azazel no parecía afectado por la respuesta de Erik, de hecho, lo miraba totalmente indiferente—. Probablemente tengas razón. Emma también nos dijo que tu mente no estaba siendo controlada por nadie.

—¿Ella leyó mi mente? —preguntó Erik de forma maquinal.

—No fue nada personal. Teníamos que asegurarnos.

Erik suavizó solo un poco la mirada, movió la mano levemente hacia arriba y la silla se puso de pie a su orden. Tomó asiento con cuidado, guardando silencio por varios minutos antes de retomar la conversación; estaba pensando detenidamente cada palabra que diría.

—No entiendo por qué están dudando tanto ahora —dijo, y por primera vez volvió a conectar la mirada con la de Azazel—. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Tú te has vuelto errático con la causa. Pareciera que simpatizas cada día más con las ideas de Mystique de salvar y cuidar a los pobres mutantes marginados. ¡Pero nosotros no somos un maldito jardín de niños, lo que queremos es una guerra!

—Lo que buscamos no es solo derrocar y reemplazar a los humanos, sino un choque, un remezón, un terremoto —explicó Erik—. Derribar de un golpe este antiguo régimen que ha quedado condenado, resentido y desintegrado. Después de todo, nosotros somos el futuro, el siguiente paso en la evolución. Nuestro nombre no es una casualidad. Somos hermanos, todos nosotros, y debemos cuidarnos unos a otros.

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos los medios para ello. En vez de luchar nos pasamos los días aquí o allá, escondidos en estas ratoneras, temerosos del día en que los humanos nos encuentren.

—No estamos escondidos, estamos reuniendo a los nuestros, formando nuestro ejército.

—Lo sé, Lehnsherr —repitió Azazel. Se inclinó hacia adelante, estiró una mano y palmeó el hombro izquierdo de Erik—. Pero el avance es demasiado lento.

—Azazel, lo que queremos no es solo derribar a los humanos, sino darle paso a una nueva era. Y si logramos reunir un ejército lo suficientemente grande, por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad tendremos la oportunidad de presenciar este cambio. La Hermandad creará un nuevo régimen, uno que será sólido, confiable, duradero. Un régimen que volverá este mundo predecible, controlable y seguro para nuestra especie.

—Es un sueño muy bello, aunque no parece ser nada más que eso. —Azazel soltó un suspiro pesado, meneó la cabeza y volvió a recostar la espalda en la silla—. Necesitamos más que tu liderazgo y tus ideas revolucionarias para poder llevarlo a cabo. Necesitamos un lugar seguro donde reunirlos a todos, donde entrenarlos y prepararlos para la lucha, pero, sobre todo, necesitamos un medio para poder localizar a todos los mutantes.

Erik soltó una carcajada súbita, un verdadero estallido de humor que hizo devolver esa expresión juvenil y despreocupada a su rostro.

—Oh, Azazel, amigo mío —dijo Erik, riendo todavía—, sé dónde encontrar todo eso que nos hace falta para llevar a cabo nuestra revolución, pero creo que la idea no te va a gustar.

Azazel miró a Erik a los ojos, estaba más serio de lo que había estado en toda su conversación. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería Erik.

—No estoy tan seguro de que él comparta nuestras ideas.

—No te preocupes. Eso déjamelo a mí.


	3. Capítulo 2 | Llamada de auxilio

Erik tenía una oficina en una de las habitaciones posteriores del club nocturno, donde antes había estado la administración. Era un cuarto pequeño, desprovisto de ventanas y luz natural, las cuatro paredes eran del gris poroso del cemento en estado bruto, sin pulir. El aire ahí era denso, un hálito estancado que olía a humedad, polvo y millones de cigarrillos quemados en otros tiempos. Para Erik, nada de eso tenía importancia; cuando estaba así de concentrado, apenas notaba el aire rancio a su alrededor.

Su oficina solo contenía una mesa metálica que le servía de escritorio y dos sillas, una a cada lado. A lo largo de toda la pared de su derecha había pintado un mapamundi, sobre el cual había pegado numerosos recortes y dibujos que representaban a todos los mutantes que habían reclutado hasta ahora. Eran en su gran mayoría marginados, perros de la calle, como los llamaba Azazel. Solo había una luz en la habitación, una gran lámpara campaniforme que colgaba del techo e iluminaba sobre la mesa. A veces, las corrientes de aire que se generaban en el enorme sótano hacían que la lámpara se meciera suavemente, como un péndulo, y Erik tenía la ilusoria sensación de estar a bordo de un barco.

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba ahí, solo, estudiando reportes sobre avistamientos de gente anormal, como los llamaban los humanos.

El último aviso que habían podido interceptar a través de diarios alemanes era un espectáculo de apuestas donde aparecía un extraño hombre alado, el ángel de la muerte, lo llamaban. Era anunciado como el mejor acto de magia de su tiempo. Había enviado a Raven y Angel para reclutarlo, pero ellas deberían haber vuelto hace casi dos semanas atrás. Erik habría sido un hipócrita al decir que no estaba preocupado, sin embargo, no había forma en que pudiera comunicarse con ellas. En ese momento solo podía confiar en sus habilidades.

Sentado frente a la pintura del mapamundi, Erik jugueteaba con una pequeña esfera de metal, haciéndola bailar tranquilamente entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los recortes, repasando las habilidades de cada uno de los soldados que tenía hasta el momento. Fue ahí cuando sintió el suave toque sobre la puerta y supo que se trataba de Emma; ella era la única que se tomaba la molestia de tocar.

—Pasa.

—Magneto. —Emma Frost entró con su caminar lento y despreocupado tan característico, apenas se fijó en algo, aunque sus ojos siempre aburridos recorrieron toda la habitación—. Ya llegaron.

Erik giró la cabeza para mirarla por primera vez desde que había entrado. Vestía un minivestido del blanco de rigor y una esponjosa estola de zorro ártico. Se había sentado sobre el escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas; una sonrisa coqueta bailaba en sus labios.

—No vienen solas, aunque te sorprenderá su acompañante.

Erik no dijo nada. Tampoco permitió que su rostro reflejara emoción alguna; la máscara de hierro estaba firmemente puesta en su lugar. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la entrada del club nocturno. Oyó los tacones de Emma detrás de él, pisando fuerte contra el suelo de cemento. 

En cuanto llegó al gran salón pudo entender a qué se refería. Ahí estaban Raven y Angel, sin embargo, quien las acompañaba no era el mutante que había esperado. Era un chico tímido, asustado y joven. Demasiado joven. No debía tener más de dieciséis, y su evidente desnutrición solo lo hacía ver más frágil e indefenso. Tenía la cola característica de todos los teletransportadores, pero el color de su piel era de un azul oscuro como el cielo en una noche de verano, con extrañas marcas por todo el cuerpo, como una especie de burdos tatuajes.

Raven estaba parada en medio de las escaleras, con la puerta abierta a sus espaldas. Erik la miró a contraluz, y por unos segundos apenas la reconoció. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor la silueta recortada contra la claridad del exterior. Era una mujer alta y rubia, con la larga cabellera peinada en una sola trenza que le caía por la espalda. Vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans y bototos empapados de barro. Erik no estaba acostumbrado a verla con esa apariencia, Raven había empezado a andar con su forma natural desde el mismo momento en que se fueron juntos. Supuso que ahora se había camuflado para pasar desapercibida ante los humanos.

Ella se había quedado de pie en la escalinata deshaciendo su trenza de forma distraída, mirando cómo el nuevo mutante se paseaba inquieto por entre las mesas. Cuando terminó, sacudió la cabeza y los espesos bucles dorados se desparramaron sobre sus hombros, enmarcándole el rostro como una verdadera melena leonina.

—Raven —la llamó.

Raven se percató de su presencia solo al momento de oír su voz, giró el cuello en su dirección y le lanzó una sonrisa quieta. Se le acercó a la carrera dándole un abrazo apretado. Erik le devolvió el abrazo y pudo sentir su espeso pelo rizado haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro y su respiración entrecortada acariciándole el cuello. Su pelo estaba húmedo, salpicado de gotitas de lluvia, olía a invierno y nieves europeas. Cerró los ojos y por un instante aquel olor lo transportó a su niñez, a la fría nieve que le empapaba el gorro y los hombros mientras caminaba calle abajo tomado de la mano de su madre. No iban solos, miles de otros judíos los rodeaban, y conduciéndolos, iban los Nazis.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se aclaró la garganta mientras tomaba distancia de Raven. Esa clase de recuerdos los había suprimido hace tiempo, pero había sido Charles quien los desbloqueó de su mente y ahora resurgían de las neblinas de sus memorias con una claridad espantosa. No obstante, él ya no era ese niño, ni tampoco el joven mutante entrenando para probar sus límites, ahora era Magneto. Y Magneto no podía permitirse el lujo de caer en las garras de la nostalgia.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó—. Se suponía que debieron haber vuelto la semana pasada. 

—¿Y quién es este? —quiso saber Azazel.

—Mi nombre es Kurt Wagner —se presentó el joven mutante—, pero en el circo me llamab-

—Es el mutante que rescatamos —lo interrumpió Raven.

—Creí que habían ido por uno emplumado. —Azazel estaba paseándose en círculos alrededor del teletransportador más joven, mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si lo estuviera tasando.

—Él se nos esfumó de las manos. —Angel fue quien respondió. Se veía exhausta, con el maquillaje corrido y el pelo despeinado, se había dejado caer sobre una silla y ahora su voz salía desanimada de sus labios.

—Irónico. Considerando que el que se esfuma es éste. —Erik indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Kurt.

—Los tenían en una jaula de peleas clandestinas —explicó Raven—. Quise rescatar al otro también, pero en cuanto desactivé la electricidad, huyó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? Tardaste mucho más de lo que habíamos previsto.

Raven se le acercó, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se apegó a su costado izquierdo, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Yo también te extrañé, Erik —le dijo, levantando las comisuras de su boca del lado derecho, en una sonrisa irónica.

—No seas idiota, sabes que también te extrañé.

—Sí, claro. —Ella rio. Por la posición en que estaban, Erik podía sentir en las costillas la vibración de su risa—. Cada vez se hace más difícil encontrarlos, Erik —continuó. Soltó un suspiro que dejaba entrever que también estaba exhausta—. Esta vez Angel tuvo que pasarse días tratando de sacarle información a ebrios asquerosos hasta dar con el lugar exacto donde realizaban estas peleas clandestinas. Los tenían encerrados, y cuando llegaba el momento, los hacían pelear a muerte entre ellos dentro de una jaula electrificada, eran prácticamente animales para ellos.

—Son las nuevas peleas de perros. —Azazel habló con un tono más duro del usual, la cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro parecía notarse más cuando se enojaba; la rabia la hacía lucir rosada y brillante—. Ahora nosotros somos sus pitbulls, matándonos entre los nuestros para divertirlos. —Escupió en el suelo para demostrar lo que pensaba de los humanos y murmuró alguna palabrota en ruso que nadie además de Emma entendió.

—El estado en que están, Erik, es terrible. —La voz de Raven era a la vez suave, grave y apasionada. Erik no estaba seguro del porqué, pero su entusiasmo siempre le recordaba a Charles—. Y allá afuera hay más, muchos más que necesitan nuestra ayuda. ¡Solo que no sé cómo llegar a ellos! Cómo encontrarlos… Si tuviéramos a Charles podríamos buscarlos sin problemas.

—Emma también es una telépata —se apuró en decir Azazel—. ¿Por qué no usarla a ella?

—El alcance de Emma no es tan amplio como el de Charles —reconoció Erik—. Ya lo hemos intentado.

—No me gusta ese telépata —reconoció Azazel—. Él no apoya nuestra causa. Se comporta como si fuera un humano más.

—Sí, pero si lo tuviéramos de nuestro lado podríamos ayudar a muchísimos mutantes.

—Todo eso es irrelevante. —Erik tomó con delicadeza el hombro de Raven y la alejó de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón su cercanía se le hacía inapropiada cada vez que pensaba en Charles—. Él jamás ha entendido lo que queremos lograr aquí.

—Él no lo entiende porque jamás ha sido un rechazado. Ha probado siempre la cara bonita de la vida, el lado de los privilegiados —reconoció Raven. Se encogió de hombros en un gesto perezoso, como un felino estirándose después de la siesta—. La naturaleza de su mutación lo hace pasar desapercibido y además es muy útil. Él nunca ha tenido que soportar una mirada de asco o desagrado, jamás se ha sentido como un fenómeno ni ha probado el rechazo… Nunca podría entender.

—Como dije, eso es irrelevante. —Erik desvió la mirada hacia Kurt Wagner, y le preguntó—. ¿Cuánto alcance tiene tu teletransportación?

—El suficiente para que llegáramos hasta aquí en pocos viajes —respondió Raven por él.

—Eso no nos vendría nada mal ahora que Emma, Riptide y Azazel se marchan.

—¿Se marchan? —Raven los miró, descolocada.

—Nosotros no estamos para sus juegos de casados, Mystique —respondió Emma con expresión aburrida.

—¡Nosotros no-!

El grito indignado de Raven fue interrumpido por el estridente sonido del teléfono, amplificado por el enorme sótano vacío. Éste era tan poco usado que al oírlo sonar todos se dieron la vuelta para asegurarse que no se trataba de una ilusión. Riptide era el que se encontraba más cerca y por lo tanto fue él quien contestó la llamada.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, y la expresión dura de su rostro se relajó al oír la respuesta al otro lado de la línea—. Mystique, es para ti. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja al acercarle el auricular del teléfono.

—¿Qué? —Erik dejó de prestarle atención al teléfono y concentró su mirada en Raven. Ella le devolvió una mirada casi tan perpleja como la suya—. ¿Quién es? —le preguntó esta vez a Riptide.

—Déjame recordar, cómo era que ustedes lo llamaban… —Riptide elevó la mirada al cielo, como si se estuviera esforzando por recordar, y jugueteó enredando el cable del teléfono en la mano, divertido—. ¡Bestia! Así era como le decían.

—¿Cómo sabía él de este número?

—Se lo di en caso de alguna emergencia, Erik. Ya sabes, por Charles. Hank no me estaría llamando si no fuese importante. —Esta vez el tono de voz de Raven sonaba duro, casi preocupado. Se encaminó a paso rápido hasta el teléfono y se lo arrancó de las manos a Riptide—. Aló, ¿Hank?

Raven se limitó a oír atentamente lo que Hank le estaba contando. Erik no podía oír lo que le decía, sin embargo, podía leerlo en la expresión preocupada del rostro de Raven. Ella abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, luego parpadeó rápido y dejó escapar un jadeo contenido. Erik podía ver con claridad cómo su pecho subía y bajaba en medio de una respiración agitada. No tenía idea de lo que Hank le estaba diciendo, pero no podía ser nada bueno. 

—Entiendo… No te preocupes, vamos para allá —dijo Raven, y cortó el teléfono de golpe—. Es Charles, Erik. Hank me llamó para avisarme que está mal y que nos necesita.

Erik se acercó a ella, la tomó del antebrazo y la apartó de los demás. Su agarre no era brusco, pero sí firme.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó en un murmullo directo sobre el oído, esperando que nadie más los oyera. Cuando Erik quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía el pulso acelerado y las manos sudando de nervios—. ¿Qué le pasó exactamente a Charles?

—Al parecer está sufriendo muchísimo. Los calmantes no le hacen efecto contra el dolor y… —Raven tomó su rostro entre las manos. A pesar de haber estado bajo la lluvia, Erik podía sentir la calidez de su piel a través del contacto, erizándole cada vello de los antebrazos. Sus pulgares se movían suavemente sobre su pómulo mientras lo miraba—. Debemos ir con él. Por favor, hazlo por mí, solo para ver cómo está.

Erik asintió con la cabeza y sonrió leve, para calmarla.

—Haremos más que eso. Nos iremos a quedar con él por un tiempo, hasta asegurarnos que está bien.

—Gracias. —Raven le sonrió amplio, le pasó una mano por el cuello y le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza. Erik sintió sus dedos tibios contra su nuca, alborotándole el pelo—. Te amo —le dijo antes de presionarle los labios contra su boca. Era un beso cálido. A Erik le pareció casi fraternal. 

—Ve por el auto, yo te alcanzo enseguida.

Raven ya había salido del sótano cuando Erik se acercó a Azazel. Se paró frente a él a centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo directo a los ojos; su mirada en ese momento era fría y letal, como un cuchillo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día? —le preguntó—. ¿Sobre lo que nos faltaba para hacer posible esta revolución? —Azazel asintió moviendo la cabeza—. Espérenme aquí, les haré llegar mis órdenes cuando llegue el momento. La oportunidad que estábamos esperando acaba de llegar.

—¿Qué hago con éste? —preguntó Azazel indicando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el nuevo mutante—. ¿Lo voy a dejar a una de las demás casas de reunión?

—No, que espere aquí. —Erik se tomó su tiempo para recorrerlo de arriba abajo con la mirada; en sus ojos azules había severidad y nada de calidez—. Sé en qué nos podría ser útil. Después de todo, Charles siempre ha tenido debilidad por los gatitos callejeros.


	4. Capítulo 3 | Un hombre roto

Llegaron a la mansión Xavier, en Westchester, una fría mañana de noviembre. Mientras aparcaba el automóvil frente a la entrada principal, Erik tuvo la misma sensación de deslumbre que la primera vez que llegó ahí. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, aún le costaba dimensionar la absurda riqueza de los Xavier, más aún si consideraba lo sencillo y desprendido que parecía ser Charles.

Sacudió la cabeza y frenó el peligroso curso de sus pensamientos; no era hora de dejar que la nostalgia se apoderara de él. Puso el freno de mano, la palanca subió con un crujido sordo, apagó el motor y sacó las llaves. Raven prácticamente saltó del vehículo y se encaminó con paso fuerte hasta una de las entradas laterales. Erik no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, oyendo de cerca el grujido de sus fuertes pisadas sobre la gravilla.

Cuando la alcanzó, ya estaban dentro de la mansión. Se había detenido en el recibidor principal frente a las escaleras. Cuando llegó hasta ella, Erik pudo ver el porqué. Del otro lado de la mesita circular estaba de pie Hank McCoy, hoy por hoy, la persona más cercana a Charles.

Iba vestido con una de sus típicas batas de laboratorio, de un blanco impecable. A Erik le pareció que se veía demasiado sorprendido de verlos ahí como para que haya sido él mismo quien les pidiera mudarse. Miraba alternadamente a Raven y Erik sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? —logró preguntar al fin.

Erik le lanzó una mirada dura y cortante, como si se tratara de un cuchillo.

—Creí que habías sido tú quien nos invitó a venir en nombre de Charles.

—Se lo dije a Raven.

—¡No pretendías que viniera sola, Hank! —intervino Raven—. Estoy con Erik ahora.

—Sí, claro… —resopló Hank con un claro tono de desdén en la voz.

Erik afiló la mirada, observado de reojo a Raven que intercambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, nerviosa. Claramente, ella no le había contado toda la verdad, o como mínimo, la había modificado a su conveniencia.

—Dijiste que Charles había pedido vernos.

—No lo ha dicho con palabras, pero yo sé que eso es lo que necesita, Erik —respondió Raven, encarándolo—. Conozco a Charles. Es demasiado orgulloso para decirlo en voz alta, pero eso no significa que no lo sienta.

Erik decidió ignorarla y concentró su mirada en Hank otra vez.

—¿Dónde está Charles? —preguntó, siempre tan directo.

—Él está… él… —Hank tartamudeó, pestañeó nervioso y tuvo que desviar la mirada para poder responder; daba la impresión de no poder verlos a la cara. «O juntos.» pensó Erik—. Él no sabe que ustedes venían. Está en su estudio.

—¿Cómo está? —quiso saber Raven mientras daba un rodeo a la mesita para acercarse a él.

Raven le dio una palmada en el brazo a modo de saludo y le sonrió. Hank la miró a la cara por primera vez y pestañeó, más alterado que antes, soltó un suspiro hondo y negó con la cabeza. Francamente, se veía superado, con los nervios de punta. Erik se preguntó qué tan mal podían andar las cosas para que él estuviera así.

—Tiene días buenos y días malos —respondió al fin. Se acomodó los marcos gruesos de los anteojos y continuó—: Hay días en los que el dolor es más intenso, tan intenso que no lo puede soportar, y eso afecta sus poderes. Más bien es como si… como si no pudiera controlarlos del todo… Yo… Me imagino… ¡No soy telépata! Pero me imagino que debido al dolor le cuesta tener la concentración necesaria para mantener alejados todos esos pensamientos de otros… No lo sé… —Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró antes de mirar al suelo, claramente frustrado—. La mayoría del tiempo bebe mucho. Es un anestésico, ya saben, no solo del dolor físico en su espalda, sino también del… —El tono de voz de Hank fue bajando de volumen hasta convertirse en un murmullo apenas audible—… del dolor emocional.

—Te refieres a mí —dijo Raven con un tono de voz demasiado neutral para ser realmente indiferente.

—Él… Charles… Creo que se sintió un poco traicionado cuando te fuiste con él. —Hank señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Erik, era un gesto despectivo que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por camuflar la repulsión que le tenía. Erik solo sonrió, frío—. A pesar de que te dijo que eras libre para decidir, creo que se sintió herido. ¡Aún lo hace!

—Y veo que no fue el único —respondió Erik.

—¡Basta! ¡Estamos aquí por Charles! —gritó Raven. Les lanzó una mirada dura a ambos antes de sacarse la gruesa bufanda de lana negra y dejarla sobre la mesita—. Quiero verlo.

—Sí, claro —aceptó Hank haciéndose a un lado para darles pasada por el pasillo de la derecha—. Solo les advierto que él ya no… —Se interrumpió unos segundos, parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas, porque se frotó las manos, nervioso—… no es el mismo de antes.

Erik soltó un resoplido de desdén y se encaminó hacia el estudio. Si Hank creía que lo podía intimidar con ese discurso era porque no conocía para nada a Erik Lehnsherr.

Sus pasos fuertes y seguros resonaron por el suelo lustroso de la mansión. Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta, pudo sentir sin lugar a duda la presencia de Charles. No sabría cómo explicarlo, era como un tipo de campo electromagnético que emanaba solo de él, y Erik siempre había sido capaz de sentirlo. Se tomó unos minutos antes de reunir el valor necesario para atravesar las puertas y verlo por fin. Se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban, así que las apretó en un puño, se humedeció los labios y avanzó. Caminó pausado hasta quedar en la mitad del estudio y lo miró.

Charles estaba derrumbado en el sillón de tres cuerpos, con las piernas colgando sin vida y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo. La luz que se filtraba por los coloridos vitrales donde se veía el escudo familiar bailoteaba en la superficie cristalina de sus ojos. Había papeles desparramados por todo el escritorio y el suelo; libros abiertos con hojas arrancadas del fino encuadernado y lo que parecían ser notas frenéticas hechas por una mente perturbada. Dos botellas de brandy vacías rodaban sobre la alfombra y una tercera, a medio llenar, descansaba en el regazo de Charles. Su aspecto era lamentable. Tenía el pelo alborotado, una espesa barba de un tono más claro que el resto de su pelo, oscuras ojeras ensombreciendo su mirada y los preciosos ojos del color del océano enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

Charles levantó la cabeza con un movimiento demasiado lento, carente de vida. Se tomó unos segundos para ver a Erik de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con su sweater negro de cuello alto y su chaqueta de cuero marrón. Soltó una carcajada espontánea pero hueca, y le dio un sorbo a su botella de brandy. Para él, ver a Erik ahí, en ese momento, fue como una bofetada del pasado directa en pleno rostro, apenas pudo recomponerse; recomponer los pedazos de sí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Charles no pretendía que el tono de su voz sonara tan amargo, sin embargo, no pudo controlarlo.

—He decidido intentarlo a tu manera, Charles. —Erik lo miró de arriba abajo, imperturbable, sin dejar que su rostro reflejara la preocupación que sentía, aunque no supo si lo logró. Charles lo conocía demasiado bien—. Sabes que no comparto del todo tu punto de vista, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Quiero que abramos la escuela otra vez.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Charles rodó los ojos y le dio un trago largo a su botella—. Púdrete.

A Erik no le gustó nada la forma en que Charles le respondió. Le parecía más al rencor de un perro rabioso que a la camaradería de un viejo compañero, o… ¿Había algo más ahí? No respondió, pero tampoco se movió un milímetro.

Charles soltó una risa casi histérica que subió de volumen mientras más miraba la severidad de la mirada de Erik. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol y parecía que no podía parar de reír. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio un par de palmadas en la pierna derecha, consciente de no sentir nada.

—Esto es muy gracioso, muy… ¡No sabía que podías ser tan divertido, Erik! —Charles dejó de reír de una forma tan repentina que Erik tuvo que jadear, sorprendido por su cambio de humor—. ¡¿Te parece que estoy en condiciones de ayudar a alguien?! —preguntó casi en un grito desgarrador—. Por Dios… —Tiró la botella y ésta se hizo añicos en el suelo, muy cerca de los pies de Erik. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y volvió a reír—. ¡Ni siquiera me puedo ayudar a mí mismo!

—Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

—¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con alguien como tú!

El desprecio que había en el tono de voz de Charles era demasiado puro como para poder ignorarlo. La forma en que lo miraba era como… como si estuviera viendo a un monstruo. Erik sintió una punzada de dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo, pero no estuvo seguro de dónde. No pudo responder porque justo en ese momento sintió a Raven pararse a su espalda. Aunque no podía verla, oyó con claridad cómo dejaba escapar un jadeo y la chaqueta que cargaba en sus manos cayó al suelo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Charles. —La mirada de Raven reflejaba preocupación y no se molestó en disimularlo ahora —. ¿Estás bien? 

—Estoy de maravilla, Raven —reconoció Charles, riendo otra vez—. ¡Es más! Ya que están ambos aquí, mis amigos más queridos, deberíamos celebrar. Raven, pásame una de las botellas de brandy que guardaba mamá para las ocasiones especiales. Ya sabes, las que guardaba en el mueble del fondo de la cocina. —Charles le indicó con el dedo extendido. Raven lo miró, seria y fría, sin moverse un milímetro—. ¡Hank, Hank! ¿Dónde está mi licor?

Hank estaba de pie al borde de la puerta, pero bastó con una sola mirada de advertencia de Erik para que se quedara congelado en su lugar. Miró hacia todos lados, como si no supiera qué hacer, y finalmente bajó la mirada.

—Ya fue suficiente —advirtió Erik.

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó Charles, mirándolo furioso. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y el labio inferior le temblaba visiblemente—. No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer en mi propia casa.

—Charles… —Raven trató de acercarse a él, rodear la mesita y sentarse a su lado, sin embargo, las palabras de Charles la dejaron estática a medio camino.

—¡Solo quiero celebrar! —dijo, extendiendo las manos a los costados. Sonreía, pero era una sonrisa rota—. Brindar por la felicidad de mis amigos más cercanos. Casados… ¡Casados! En realidad, eso es gracioso —reconoció mirando a Erik con una ceja alzada—. Nunca creí que tú fueras de los que se casaban.

—Charles, ya basta.

—Raven.

—Te estás comportando como un idiota —dijo Erik. Su mirada dura estaba fija en Charles y era una mirada implacable, de esas que Charles apenas podía soportar—. No haces más que compadecerte de ti mismo. Victimizándote. ¿Eso en qué te ayuda, Charles?

—Oh… ¿Victimizándome? —Charles rio otra vez, parecía demasiado divertido. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró a Erik a la cara, con ojos acusadores—. Tienes mucho valor para venir a decirme algo así. ¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que esté en este estado?! —gritó y se dio un golpe con el puño sobre las piernas inertes.

—Tan típico de los privilegiados…

—¡Erik, ya basta! —gritó Raven—. Ya es suficiente.

—¡No, déjalo! —intervino Charles—. Quiero saber lo que piensa.

Erik era brusco, frío y directo, como una navaja. Y ahora, no dudó en atacar.

—¿Acaso has cometido el narcisismo de creer que eres el único que ha perdido algo en esta guerra, Charles?

—¿Esta guerra?

—¡Sí, esta guerra! ¡Estamos en una guerra, lo quieras aceptar o no! —gritó Erik. Había perdido la compostura por primera vez y el tono ronco de su voz ahora salía rasposo, hiriendo su garganta—. Todos hemos perdido algo aquí, no solo tú, Charles. Pero es tan típico de los muchachitos privilegiados como tú, que cuando obtienen una pequeña probada del mundo real, de ese mundo donde la gente pierde cosas importantes todos los días, se derrumban y se rinden.

—¡Tú no tienes idea, Erik!

—¿A no? —Erik esbozó una sonrisa retorcida—. ¿Tan equivocado estoy, Charles? Yo no lo creo. Cuando te miro, solo veo a alguien débil y cobarde, y ya no te reconozco.

Erik vio a Charles apretar las manos en dos puños, todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. De pronto, Erik vio en cámara lenta cómo todos los cristales de la habitación reventaban bajo la presión de una fuerza invisible. Instintivamente se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo y se agachó. Cuando miró alrededor notó que Raven y Hank estaban en la misma posición. Solo Charles permanecía mirándolo fijo, con la rabia destilando de sus ojos. El enorme ventanal reventado a sus espaldas no pareció haberlo alterado en lo absoluto.

Raven jadeó, consternada, y se puso de pie muy lento, como si temiera asustar a Charles con sus movimientos. Se acercó a él, vacilante, poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo, solo cuando vio que Charles no la rechazó, se atrevió a recorrer en una caricia suave todo su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. Lo aferró con fuerza y su gesto pareció ser tan intenso que logró deshacer las barreras de Charles. Éste pestañeó y gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Entonces Raven lo abrazó con fuerza desesperada.

—Está bien… Todo estará bien —le susurró. Charles cerró los ojos y respondió su abrazo, derrumbándose sobre su hombro.

Erik no se había dado cuenta de que los había estado mirando, estático y con la boca abierta, hasta que tuvo que tragar duro y seco. Miró a su alrededor y solo ahí notó que todos los objetos de metal que había a su alrededor se encontraban a su espalda, listos para atacar. Los hizo retroceder de inmediato, avergonzado de ese instinto primario de supervivencia al sentirse amenazado por los poderes de Charles. Se puso de pie y se sacudió los vidrios que tenía en la ropa y en el pelo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a dormir un poco —sugirió Raven.

Charles asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se llevó las manos a las sienes, como si repentinamente hubiera sufrido de una terrible jaqueca. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño apretado en un gesto de dolor. Erik supuso que se debía al explosivo uso de sus poderes sumado al desequilibrio emocional.

—Yo lo llevaré —propuso Erik.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo harás! —rugió Charles abriendo los ojos y atravesándolo con su mirada azul cobalto—. No quiero que me toque un monstruo como tú.

Erik, el hombre de hierro, acostumbrado a no sentir nada, quedó congelado ante sus palabras.

—No lo dice en serio —dijo Raven girando la cabeza para mirarlo—. Lo dijo solo porque está borracho.

—Yo lo llevaré. —Hank atravesó el umbral a la carrera y se acercó a Charles rodeando la mesita, por la izquierda.

A Erik le pareció una ironía lo dócil que fue Charles cuando Hank le pasó un brazo por la espalda y otro por debajo de las piernas para alzarlo. Pero cuando vio que además rodeaba con delicadeza su cuello y se apegaba a su pecho, le pareció casi un insulto. Ambos pasaron por su costado sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada, y pronto se perdieron por los largos pasillos en silencio de la mansión.

Erik pudo sentir el claro tintineo del metal vibrando en sintonía con la rabia que empezó a crecer en su interior, voraz como un incendio.


	5. Capítulo 4 | Gatitos callejeros

Charles abrió los ojos con dificultad. Sabía que era bien entrada la mañana porque podía sentir la calidez de los rayos de sol colándose por entre las gruesas cortinas oscuras, pero su cuerpo aún estaba resentido por los excesos del día anterior. A eso, debía agregar las pesadillas que lo acompañaban cada noche. Aunque para Charles, lo peor era el despertar.

Algunas veces, durante las mañanas, cuando estaba en un punto intermedio entre el sueño y la consciencia, podía incluso sentir el hormigueo de sus piernas o mover los dedos de los pies. «Fue solo una pesadilla… —pensaba en esos momentos—. Aún puedo caminar y ellos siguen aquí.» Pero después abría los ojos y la verdadera pesadilla comenzaba.

Esa noche, había soñado con algo maligno que se cernía sobre él, acorralándolo. Una fiera de ojos resplandecientes y fríos como el acero. Era de noche y Charles estaba de pie en medio de una oscuridad tan espesa que no podía ver en dónde se encontraba. Pero sí podía sentirlo. Era un lugar pequeño, estrecho pero alargado, parecía una caverna, aunque sabía que no lo era porque podía sentir la frialdad del metal rodeándolo, y bajo sus pies desnudos sentía la inestable solidez de la arena, tan cálida como si estuviera recalentada por el sol.

Detrás de las sombras que no lo dejaban ver nada moraba algo perturbado y deforme. Retorcido. Roto. Charles lo sabía con la certeza que solo se tiene en los sueños. Y podía sentir a ese ser girando a su alrededor, era capaz de oír sus zancadas, retumbando entre las paredes de metal, creando ecos ensordecedores. Cada vez más cerca.

Oyó ruidos a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta en dirección al sonido tan rápido como pudo, sobresaltado por lo que podía estarlo esperando ahí, pero solo vio a Erik devolviéndole una mirada dura.

—¡Erik! —le gritó. Y corrió a su encuentro. Estaba tan feliz de verlo. Charles sentía que no había sido nunca tan feliz en toda su vida. Alegría y alivio. Ya no estaba solo, Erik estaba a su lado otra vez, y ya no se marcharía más, Charles lo sabía—. Erik, estás aquí.

Pero Erik no le respondió, se veía más serio de lo normal, mirándolo fijamente. Estaba de pie y su figura era iluminada desde arriba, y esa luz era la única luz en el mundo. Cuando Charles levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla, sintió que el contacto era casi glacial, y solo ahí se dio cuenta de la palidez espectral que tenía su piel.

Charles quiso hablarle, pero sintió otra vez la presencia moviéndose en la oscuridad. Se dio la vuelta y escudriñó las sombras, aunque no alcanzó a distinguir nada, sabía que el monstruo estaba ahí, esperando el momento oportuno para salir. Charles quiso correr, pero no se movió un centímetro; sabía que tenía que proteger a Erik. No podía abandonarlo.

—¡Atrás! —le gritó, poniéndose delante de él para librarlo de cualquier peligro, como un escudo—. Hay algo ahí. Mantente detrás de mí.

Pero el monstruo no surgió de entre las sombras, surgió de Erik.

Una moneda cayó al suelo y retumbó como si hubiera chocado con el metal y no la arena. Charles la miró, estaba ensangrentada y el emblema Nazi brillaba escarlata sobre la plata bruñida. Cuando recorrió con la mirada a su alrededor, reconoció el lugar donde estaban. No era una caverna, era un avión, el esqueleto de un avión derribado y la arena era de la playa de Cuba.

Charles estaba en el suelo. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no respondían. Cuando levantó la mirada, cientos de bombas se cernían sobre él.

—Erik… ¿Erik? ¡Erik, no!

El grito que dio siguió retumbando en su cabeza mucho después de abrir los ojos, de golpe, con el corazón acelerado, bañado en sudor y temblando como un chiquillo. Aún podía notar el miedo recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo y tenía impregnado el sabor amargo de la bilis en el paladar. Se pasó la mano por la cara para despejarse y se sentó. Se tomó unos largos minutos para mirar sus piernas, lánguidas sobre la cama. Trató de moverlas, pero fue en vano.

«Ah, así que esta parte no ha sido una pesadilla…»

Su silla de ruedas estaba al costado derecho de la cama, esperándolo. Charles soltó un suspiro y estiró el brazo para subirse en ella. Al menos ahora había logrado acostumbrarse a bajar y subir de la silla sin problemas. Las primeras veces que lo intentó sin ayuda solamente logró darse de bruces contra el suelo. Supuso que el hecho de que ahora pudiera subirse solo significaba que había avanzado en algo.

Parecía que apenas tenía las fuerzas para empujar su silla hasta el escritorio que había en el rincón derecho de su dormitorio, pero tenía que llegar, necesitaba un trago tan desesperadamente…

Pero en el escritorio no estaba su botella de brandy de rigor, ni tampoco sobre el velador, ni debajo de la almohada. Charles maldijo en voz alta y salió de la habitación. Se encaminó al piso de abajo por uno de los tres ascensores que había camuflados en la pared. Nunca terminaría de darle las gracias a su padrastro por las paranoias que lo habían impulsado a hacer todas esas reformas en la mansión; gracias a ellas podía moverse con cierta libertad sin estar dependiendo constantemente de Hank.

Bastó con que saliera al pasillo principal de la primera planta para sentir aquel extraño sonido. A Charles le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que se trataba del murmullo ahogado del televisor encendido en alguna parte del sector trasero de la mansión, probablemente de la cocina. Arrugó el ceño, extrañado. Hank no era aficionado a ver televisión, y mucho menos a cocinar.

Movió su silla por los largos pasillos, oscuros y vacíos, hasta que se detuvo frente a las puertas de la cocina, abiertas de par en par. No la había visto así desde los días en que Raven aún vivía en la mansión. Le llegó el pesado olor del café recién hecho y oyó el chirrido furioso de la tortilla cocinándose a fuego lento, pero no era Raven quien cocinaba, sino Erik. Estaba de espaldas a Charles, concentrado en cortar unos vegetales con el cuchillo, como si él no pudiera hacerlo solo con el control de sus poderes.

Los grandes ventanales estaban abiertos y Charles pudo sentir en su piel la frescura del exterior, el olor a lluvia y a tierra mojada. Contuvo el aliento, cerró los ojos solo para comprobar que aquello no era una ilusión, y cuando los abrió otra vez, siguió viendo la larga espalda de Erik, sus anchos hombros marcados, sus manos delicadas, pero fuertes.

«Oh, así que eso tampoco fue una pesadilla…»

Erik se dio la vuelta al instante de notar que no estaba solo. Al girarse, vio a Charles en la puerta de entrada de la cocina, mirándolo con un gesto descolocado. Podía sentir cómo sus ojos lo recorrían de arriba abajo, lo sentía en el ardor de su piel, como si su mirada le quemara. Su pelo, castaño y alborotado, estaba más desordenado de lo normal.

—Buenos días, Charles —lo saludó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Charles maquinalmente. No había emoción alguna en el tono de su voz—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo en mi cocina?

—Preparando nuestro desayuno, claro. —Erik volvió a darse la vuelta y siguió cortando vegetales, tan tranquilamente…—. Creí que debías probar algo además de esas botellas que tienes escondidas por todas partes. Incluso debajo de la almohada. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos; había acusación en su mirada—. ¿En serio, Charles?

—Ah… Así que tú fuiste el bastardo desgraciado que tomó mi licor.

—Por supuesto.

Erik sonrió, y Charles le sonrió de vuelta, como si fuera un gesto automático. Pero al momento de darse cuenta de que sonreía, se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

—Eres un infeliz.

Charles tenía unos ojos prismáticos que recogían la luz que le rodeaba y la reflejaba en tonos índigo. Erik siempre había admirado lo transparentes y apasionados que podían ser sus ojos; habían sido siempre como dos portales de su alma constante. Pero ahora, en ellos solo se revolvía la amargura.

—No digas eso cuando estoy aquí solo por ti.

—¿Por mí? —preguntó Charles. Quería que su voz se oyera fuerte y decidida, pero en lugar de eso sonó entrecortada y débil—. ¡No me jodas!

Erik lo miró, furioso. Tenía esa mirada cortante como el acero y la mandíbula tensa. Estaba listo para contratacar, pero fue interrumpido por las voces que se acercaban por el pasillo. Charles también las oyó y se dio la vuelta para ver aparecer a Raven, Hank y un mutante desconocido, un joven teletransportador.

—¡Oh, Charles! Ya estás despierto. —Raven corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó. Cargaba un ramo de flores frescas en las manos, húmedas por el rocío de la llovizna—. Me alegro tanto… Así podremos desayunar todos juntos. Yo habría querido irte a despertar antes, pero Hank me dijo que era mejor dejarte descansar.

—¿A sí? —Charles soltó una risa irónica y miró de reojo a Hank. Éste bajó la mirada y se encaminó hasta la mesa.

—Hank es un gran chico —dijo Raven—. Me alegra que lo hayas tenido a tu lado todo este tiempo.

Ella le sonrió, y Charles se vio en la obligación de responderle el gesto, aunque no se sintiera de humor para ello. Raven fue hasta la mesa y arregló las flores en un ramo desordenado, luego se encaminó hasta Erik y le dio un suave beso a la pasada. Charles, que la había seguido con la mirada terminó apartando la vista bruscamente, y ahí volvió a reparar en el mutante desconocido.

—¿Él quién es?

—Mi nombre es Kurt Wagner, pero en el cir-

—Él es uno de los tantos mutantes que hemos rescatado. —Erik caminó lento hasta pararse frente a él. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se veía imponente mirándolo hacia abajo—. Era un esclavo. Lo tenían encerrado y lo obligaban a pelear a muerte contra otros mutantes. Él tuvo suerte y pudo escapar, pero su compañero, al que obligaban a luchar contra él, no tuvo tanta suerte.

—Es por eso por lo que hemos venido, Charles —dijo Raven, parándose junto a Erik y pasándole un brazo por la cintura—. Queremos que abras la escuela otra vez. Queremos que nos ayudes a salvar a todos los demás mutantes que al igual de Kurt Wagner no tienen un lugar donde estar, donde sentirse seguros… Queremos que abras la casa y se transforme en un refugio para todos los que no tienen un hogar.

—Oh, realmente no creo que esa sea una buena idea. —Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie metálica de los apoyabrazos de su silla, en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Raven—. Es lo que tú siempre habías querido.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

—¿En qué?

Charles no quiso decirle que era porque ahora ella y Erik estaban casados, que ya nada podía ser igual que antes y que era imposible que ellos tres pudieran vivir bajo el mismo techo. En lugar de eso, dijo:

—Porque estoy paralítico y me convertí en un ser demasiado amargado para poder ayudar o enseñar a otros.

—¡Oh, Charles! Por eso es por lo que también estamos aquí, para ayudarte.

Raven caminó hacia él, se agachó y le dio un abrazo apretado. Charles le rodeó la espalda con un brazo, respondiendo a su gento, pero su mirada estaba fija en la figura estática de Erik, quien se veía frío, distante y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. La máscara de hierro otra vez.

Soltó a Raven y alejó la silla de ruedas de ella. Paseó la mirada desde Raven a Erik, y esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas afables.

—Debo disculparme por lo que les haya dicho ayer. Yo… realmente ni recuerdo lo que les dije —se excusó con su perfecta pronunciación de caballero inglés—. Pero imagino que no debió haber sido algo digno de mí.

—¿Digno de ti? —preguntó Erik, casi maquinalmente. Estaba molesto. Estaba pálido de furia. Sus ojos, del azul grisáceo del mar en un día de invierno, centellearon al mirarlo.

—Por la cara que tienes imagino que en realidad me comporté como un verdadero cretino. —Charles sonrió y se apartó el pelo de la frente—. Me disculpo por eso, de verdad lo lamento muchísimo. Pero debo pedirles que se vayan.

Los labios de Erik soltaron una risa estática y hueca, desprovista de vida.

—Después de todo lo que te he contado, ¿vas a seguir dándole la espalda a los de tu propia clase? —El rostro de Erik era una máscara gélida—. ¿Cuántos mutantes más deben morir para que a ti te importe?

—Yo no puedo ayudarlos.

—¡Me acogiste a mí, Charles! —gritó Raven, furiosa—. Me acogiste a mí cuando era una niña y estaba sola y no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo por ellos? —Apuntó con la mano extendida a Kurt. Charles podía ver que había lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos—. ¿No ves que ellos también te necesitan?

—No debería decirte esto, Raven, pero tú mejor que nadie debería saber que las cosas no resultaron del todo bien cuando quise hacerme cargo de ti. —Charles se enderezó en su silla, se peinó el pelo con los dedos y se humedeció los labios, como cada vez que estaba nervioso—. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente con ellos?

—¿Es que todo se trata siempre de ti, Charles? —preguntó Erik—. El hombre que conocí no sería capaz de negarle la ayuda a alguien que lo necesita. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, aunque quieras negártelo a ti mismo, pero nunca has sido capaz de ser este sujeto mezquino que quieres representar ahora.

Charles tragó duro y desvió la mirada. De pronto sentía la garganta apretada y escozor en los ojos. Le dolía demasiado darse cuenta de que Erik lo conocía tan bien.

—Es como esa historia que me contaste una vez —continuó—, que no podías evitar adoptar a un gatito callejero cuando lo encontrabas y que, si de ti hubiera dependido, habrías transformado esta mansión en un zoológico. 

—Ya no soy ese hombre.

—Claro que lo eres.

Charles quería decir que sí, lo quería con tanta desesperación… Pero tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado de ser abandonado otra vez, de que ellos lo dejaran atrás cuando ya no lo necesitaran más. Porque otra traición de esa clase no la podría soportar. 

—Yo… Ya ni siquiera sabría cómo empezar.

—Lo llevas en la sangre, Charles —le dijo Erik, sonriendo. Charles no entendía el porqué, pero su mirada parecía haberse suavizado, igual que el tono de su voz. Ahora ese tono glacial se había evaporado y solo había calidez—. Estás hecho para esto, para ayudar a los demás. Tú simplemente eres así, ayudar a otros es natural para ti. Está en tu ADN.

Charles sonrió y Raven soltó una carcajada. Ahora no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

—Para eso estamos nosotros aquí, para ayudarte —dijo Raven—. Tú solo debes decir que lo aceptas.

Charles tragó duro, frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto con los labios, de la misma forma que siempre hacía cuando parecía estar demasiado concentrado. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Intentémoslo —dijo. Aunque nunca había estado tan aterrado en toda su vida.


	6. Capítulo 5 | Un pedazo de carne

Erik Lehnsherr era un hombre desconfiado por naturaleza. O tal vez eso no fuera completamente cierto, después de todo él no había nacido así. Había sido un niño ingenuo alguna vez, aunque eso había sido hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Antes de Shaw.

Sí, definitivamente él no era así por naturaleza, la vida lo había transformado en ese hombre frío y desprendido que era ahora, casi vacío.

Aunque buscar a los culpables no remediaría nada. Naturalmente, Erik sabía que era muy difícil que cambiara después de haber visto y vivido todo aquel horror.

El frío, el hambre, la guerra, los campos de concentración, el miedo y la soledad. Todo eso pudo haber destruido su lado más compasivo por sí solo, sin tener que agregar a la lista la tortura, el acondicionamiento o la manipulación. El producto que había resultado de todo aquello era el monstruo que era ahora, o al menos el que creyó ser durante muchos años, hasta que conoció a Charles. Erik jamás habría podido negar que había sido él quien le devolvió su humanidad. Charles Xavier fue la primera persona en mostrarle bondad pura y desinteresada en años, en dedicarle una mirada sincera, en ver más allá de las partes despedazadas que habían quedado de sí mismo después de Auschwitz.

Estaba en deuda con Charles, le debía mucho más de lo que le habría gustado admitir, así que, a pesar de su aparente frialdad, Erik no pudo evitar preguntarse en aquel momento si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Visité la casa de reuniones de Los Ángeles —informó Azazel, estudiándolo mientras hablaba. Erik tenía la mirada fija en la explanada que rodeaba la mansión Xavier, vigilante. A lo lejos, las luces en la casa seguían apagadas y sus enormes paredes de piedra apenas eran visibles a través de la espesa neblina que subía desde la laguna—. Están todos informados, esperando tus órdenes para trasladarnos. ¿Cómo va el avance?

—No tan rápido como quisiera. —El aire estaba frío, y a esa hora la respiración de Erik salía humeante de su boca. Sus ojos se estrecharon mirando a lo lejos, aguzando la vista—. Pero supongo que debemos ser más pacientes.

—Creí que el telépata había aceptado abrir la escuela.

—Su nombre es Charles —dijo Erik con tono duro, centrando su mirada en Azazel por primera vez. Su tono era una advertencia—. Y apenas aceptó ayer. No puedo traerle todos los miembros de la Hermandad de la noche a la mañana.

—Creí que él no cerraba la puerta a ningún mutante.

—Sí, bueno… Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso.

—¿Ha habido un cambio de planes? ¿Algo que deba saber, Lehnsherr?

—Tranquilo. —Erik se guardó las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta. Estaba usando guantes, pero el frío de la mañana invernal le tenía los dedos entumecidos—. Informa que todo marcha de acuerdo al plan.

Azazel hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se esfumó en medio de una nube rojiza. Rápido, silencioso y letal, como siempre. Erik volvió a pasear la mirada por la enorme explanada de prados verdes, propiedad de los Xavier, comprobando que, las suaves lomas ondulantes salpicadas por árboles centenarios y por narcisos silvestres, estaban desiertas.

Todavía no eran las siete de la mañana, pero Erik estaba despierto desde hace más de una hora. La noche anterior no había podido dormir en lo absoluto, pero, además, había quedado de encontrarse con Azazel, junto a las primeras luces del amanecer del tercer día, en el límite sureste de la propiedad.

Aunque a esa hora la lluvia ya había parado, el alto césped sin cortar había empapado de humedad sus botas, así que ahora además del frío, tenía los pies mojados. Erik soltó una maldición en alemán, suspiró y se gachó para recoger del suelo las pocas varillas metálicas que le quedaban antes de terminar de asegurar el perímetro.

Nadie podía culparlo por sentirse desprotegido en un lugar tan expuesto como la mansión Xavier, que, a pesar de ser prácticamente un pequeño castillo en medio de casi cinco hectáreas de terreno, no contaba con ningún sistema de defensa o camuflaje. Además, Erik estaba consciente de que la CIA sabía de todos ellos y debían guardar sus expedientes bajo un enorme título de «Clasificado». Después de todo, Charles en persona se había presentado ante ellos anunciándose como mutante.

El plan de seguridad lo había elaborado la noche anterior, mientras se paseaba por la biblioteca sin poder conciliar el sueño. Erik había querido convencerse el resto de la noche de que su insomnio se debía a alguna paranoia de persecución, y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con estar durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que Charles otra vez. Así que antes del amanecer, Erik se había metido al taller de Hank para conseguir una serie de varillas metálicas imantadas. Su plan era que el magnetismo generado por el metal reaccionando unos contra otros sirviera como una barrera invisible. Para cuando se encontró con Azazel, Erik ya tenía puestas en sus posiciones casi todas las varillas y había asegurado el perímetro. Si algo o alguien atravesaba su cerco invisible, él lo sentiría de inmediato.

Cuando volvió a encaminarse hasta la casa, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había alguien más despierto. Sabía que Hank por lo general se levantaba mucho más temprano, pero él prácticamente vivía encerrado en su laboratorio y rara vez se cruzaban por los pasillos de la casa. De todas formas, no era Hank el que lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras, Erik podría haberlo asegurado incluso antes de entrar a la mansión. El metal de la silla de ruedas de Charles podía sentirse a kilómetros, pero había algo más que le había permitido sentirlo siempre, una especie de alteración en sus campos magnéticos cada vez que estaba cerca de él, como una reacción eléctrica a sus polos opuestos.

Subió la escalinata de piedra a grandes zancadas. No era la entrada principal, sino una entrada más pequeña, la que daba al jardín que había mandado a plantar la madre de Charles. Entró y avanzó por el pasillo en penumbras con su recargada decoración del siglo pasado. Le llegó el pesado olor de la madera quemándose en la chimenea y sintió la calidez en su rostro helado.

Lo vio a la distancia, recostado relajadamente en su silla mientras lo miraba de frente. Charles nunca había sido alto, pero sí tenía un porte imponente, con los músculos bien definidos. Aunque luego del accidente en Cuba, su estado físico había comenzado a deteriorarse poco a poco, hasta llegar a quedar en aquel estado lamentable en que Erik lo había visto últimamente. Ahora, sin embargo, el aspecto de Charles parecía haber cambiado del cielo a la tierra.

El día anterior Charles había aceptado su oferta, tal y como lo había previsto no había podido negarse a recoger a un gatito sin dueño. Charles, siempre tan predecible… Aparentemente todo marchaba según el plan. Erik, supuso que su cambio de decisión implicaría también un cambio de actitud, pero eso no significaba que estuviera preparado para ver a Charles así otra vez, como si fuera una verdadera aparición del pasado.

No era simplemente el hecho de que venía recién saliendo de la ducha —Erik incluso podía oler el suave perfume de su champú—, o que luciera un traje azul marino de Brooks Brothers hecho a medida, o que estuviera perfectamente afeitado. Era su prestancia, la forma delicada en que alzaba el mentón, el mohín que hacía con sus labios, apenas esbozando una sonrisa, el calce perfecto que tenía su costoso traje y la luminosidad de sus enormes ojos azules. Aún seguía manteniendo el pelo largo, pero ahora los bucles castaño oscuro perfectamente peinados rozaban con delicadeza sobre sus hombros.

—No esperaba verte despierto tan temprano —dijo Erik, parándose frente a él. Se sacó los guantes y se abrió el cierre de la chaqueta. Sus pies y sus piernas estaban empapados de humedad de la rodilla para abajo.

—Por supuesto —contestó Charles—, hay muchas cosas por hacer. ¿Qué hacías afuera a estas horas?

—Dando un paseo.

Charles lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, con aire de reproche. Erik estaba plenamente consciente de que Charles podría leerle la mente en cualquier momento y descubrir lo que para él sería una especie de secreto siniestro, otra traición imperdonable. Pero confiaba demasiado en que su perfecta moral intachable lo abstendría de entrometerse en sus pensamientos. No, él jamás leería su mente sin permiso.

—¿Con este clima?

Erik soltó un suspiro y se rindió.

—Está bien, tú ganas, Charles —soltó de pronto, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaba instalando algo así como una especie de alarma de seguridad. Mi propia alarma de seguridad. —Erik notó cómo Charles lo mirada alzando ambas cejas, en una expresión que estaba a medio camino entre la curiosidad y la preocupación—. Solo rodeé la mansión con metal imantado, así, podré darme cuenta si alguien intenta colarse furtivamente.

La expresión de Charles cambió de súbito, ahora no había dudas que su rostro mostraba preocupación, así que Erik se apresuró a explicarse.

—Es por el bien de todos los mutantes que vivimos aquí.

—Hank y yo hemos vivido aquí por años y nunca hemos estado en ninguna clase de peligro. —El tono de voz de Charles era serio e imparcial, se esforzaba por no revelar sus emociones—. No sé si sea lo más acertado, Erik. ¿Nos tendrás viviendo en una prisión ahora?

—¡Claro que no! —protestó Erik, enérgico—. Sabes bien que esa no fue mi intensión. Solo quiero que estemos protegidos.

—¿Protegidos de quién?

—De los humanos.

—¡Ah, Erik! —Charles suspiró y desvió la mirada, se masajeó el entrecejo, frustrado.

—Los humanos no saben lo que quieren, Charles. Van dando tumbos por la vida desde que nacen hasta que mueren. Son un peligro hasta para ellos mismos.

Charles dio un golpe seco con las palmas de las manos sobre los apoyabrazos de su silla, miró a Erik tan súbitamente que éste temió haberlo hecho enojar otra vez, tanto como para que perdiera el control. Sin embargo, Charles suspiró hondo, cerrando los ojos y esbozó luego su sonrisa más cordial.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Charles, calmado y sonriente—. Esta no es forma de empezar el día. Es demasiado temprano para discutir.

—Parecerá irónico, pero estoy de acuerdo.

—Claro… —Charles le sonrió suave primero, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta transformarse en una carcajada.

Erik lo miró a los ojos, fascinado. No pudo evitarlo, al oír su risa terminó sonriendo por inercia, como hipnotizado, como idiotizado. Charles estaba radiante, aunque ya se había calmado y la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios ahora fuera apenas perceptible. Era como si ese estado anímico se debiera a algo que Erik apenas podía comprender.

—Me parece que hoy día es mi turno de preparar el desayuno —dijo Charles. El tono de su voz era suave y distinguido, con aquel acento inglés tan característico—. Sería como una muestra de agradecimiento. O una disculpa. Puedes elegir.

—¿Dejarte cocinar? —Erik lo miró alzando una ceja—. Tiene que ser una broma.

Charles soltó una carcajada, mostrando una perfecta dentadura. Erik lo contempló, parecía casi milagroso cómo habían vuelto sus expresiones, modales y talante de caballero, como si el ser amargado que había visto los días anteriores hubiera sido solo un espejismo, o una sombra.

—Mejor cocino yo. Así como estás ni siquiera puedes alcanzar la cocina.

—Erik… —murmuró Charles en tono de advertencia.

—En serio, Charles. Me estoy quedando gratis en tu casa, déjame al menos prepararte el desayuno. —Charles aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Solo espérame cinco minutos mientras me saco esta ropa mojada —dijo mientras subía las escaleras a la carrera sin esperar una respuesta.

Cuando volvió a bajar, Charles ya estaba esperándolo en la cocina. Venía solo, Raven aún dormía; apenas se había removido entre las frazadas cuando Erik subió a cambiarse. Y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo pensando que era mejor así, que prefería estar solo con Charles.

Preparó algo rápido, huevo con tocino, unas tostadas, café y leche endulzada con miel. Después de todo, intuía que si Charles le había pedido que desayunaran juntos no era precisamente por la comida.

Erik sirvió todo y luego se sentó exactamente frente a Charles. Éste no le había hablado mientras preparaba el desayuno, pero Erik podía sentir que no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Lo miró a la cara, con gesto rígido; no entendía por qué la atmósfera se había vuelto repentinamente tan pesada. Charles le sostuvo la mirada a través de la gran mesa de la cocina, pero al cabo de unos minutos, suspiró y apartó la vista.

—Ahora que estamos solos dime la verdad, Erik —exigió Charles, exquisitamente educado y cordial—. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

—Estoy velando por el bien de los mutantes.

Charles se recostó contra el espaldar de su silla de ruedas y meneó la cabeza. Se sirvió un poco de leche y bebió con gesto educado y distraído. Cuando volvió a dejar su taza sobre la mesa, Erik no pudo evitar notar que sus labios habían quedado húmedos y enrojecidos por el líquido tibio.

—Erik, no estoy dispuesto a iniciar una guerra ni a apoyarte en ello. Quiero que eso te quede claro desde un principio. —Charles levantó la mirada y lo atravesó con sus ojos azul cobalto, fuertes, decididos, firmemente convencido de sus ideales. Era ese Charles que no había visto desde hace tiempo—. Si esperabas algo así de mí, será mejor que tú y Raven se retiren de esta casa ahora, porque no van a hacerme cambiar de opinión al respecto.

—Eso siempre lo he sabido —respondió Erik tranquilo, tomándose un café para entrar en calor—. Y no es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

—Entonces cuál es, porque francamente, y conociéndote como te conozco, no logro imaginármelo.

—La razón eres tú. Creí que lo sabías.

—Oh… —Charles carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta y desvió la mirada. Necesitó de un par de segundos para recomponerse de ese golpe. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se oía ronca, saliendo apenas de su garganta apretada—. No te ves muy bien. ¿Tuviste problemas para dormir anoche?

Erik sonrió e hizo un rápido gesto de impaciencia con ambas manos, frustrado a ver cómo Charles evadía el tema.

—Pesadillas… Ya sabes, las estupideces de rigor.

—Las estupideces de rigor —repitió imitando el tono serio de Erik—. Yo no diría que las pesadillas son cosas para tomar a la ligera.

Charles no le volvió a hablar, se limitó a esperar con educada cortesía a que Erik retomara el hilo de la conversación, pero él no quería terminar discutiendo cuestiones banales cuando se había dado cuenta de pronto que desde hace años no se había podido quitar a Charles Xavier de la cabeza. Y se había pasado el tiempo tratado de llenar el vacío que dejó su ausencia, con la causa mutante, con sus planes de supremacía, con Raven… Pero Charles era irreemplazable, lo acababa de entender.

Erik lo recorrió con la mirada sin poder evitar humedecerse los labios en el proceso. A esa distancia podía detectar el claro olor a lavanda de su champú, ver las suaves pecas de su nariz y sumergirse en las profundidades de sus claros ojos oceánicos. Su atuendo parecía acentuar esa perfección, con su exquisito traje azul y su camisa de un blanco impoluto, solo su corbata gris perlada estaba un poco torcida.

—Tu corbata —dijo Erik, inclinándose hacia adelante por encima de la mesa para enderezársela. Su mirada estaba fija en los labios suaves y enrojecidos de Charles—. Así está mucho mejor. —Sonrió, mirándolo fijo a los ojos ahora, con una mirada abrazadora, hambrienta, casi depredadora.

—No me mires así, por favor —pidió Charles. Parecía aturdido. Sus pómulos se habían teñido de un suave rosa muy pálido, casi imperceptible. Ladeó el rostro, evitando mirarlo a la cara. Sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos sobre la mesa—. ¡Erik! 

—¿Qué?

—Me estás mirando como si fuera un maldito pedazo de carne.

La sonrisa de Erik se ensanchó. Su mirada volvió a dirigirse a la boca entreabierta de Charles, y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar besarlo ahí mismo.

—Lo siento, Charles. Pero eso no lo puedo evitar.


	7. Capítulo 6 | Fascinación por los monstruos

Erik no había conseguido dormir más de dos horas seguidas durante la última semana. No era debido a las pesadillas, como le había contado a Charles, no exactamente. Era estar en esa casa, junto a él, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y a pesar de ello sentir esa maldita distancia insalvable.

Charles le estaba rehuyendo. Desde la mañana en que tomaron desayuno juntos, había empezado a evitarlo. Se la pasaba encerrado todo el tiempo en su estudio, o acompañando a Hank en su laboratorio, o preparando la apertura de la escuela, o enseñando cualquier cosa a Kurt. A Erik le había tomado un par de días notar que no era solo el hecho de estar ocupado, sino que abiertamente lo estaba evitando, pero fue más que evidente el día en que llegó a su estudio para ofrecerle ayuda y Charles lo mandó a reparar cualquier avería estructural que encontrara en la casa. En conclusión, Erik tenía claro que Charles estaba evitando a toda costa estar solo con él.

Normalmente algo así no le habría influido en lo absoluto. Después de todo, él no era exactamente una persona de piel, alguien que necesitara de compañía. Pero no cuando se trataba de Charles Xavier, él era la excepción a toda regla.

Tampoco ayudaba a su tranquilidad el hecho de que Charles hubiera decidido cederle su habitación a él y Raven. Había argumentado que como esa era la habitación más grande de la mansión y que debido a que a él se le dificultaba desplazarse al segundo piso, lo mejor era que ellos la usaran como dormitorio mientras que él adaptaba uno de los salones de la primera planta, junto a la biblioteca y el estudio. No había habido mucha discusión al respecto. Charles lo mencionó a la pasada un día durante la cena y a la mañana siguiente Erik se encontró con Hank trasladando todas sus cosas a la primera planta.

Si debía ser sincero, le parecía que esa también era otra de las maniobras de Charles para crear distancia con él. Erik no estaba preparado para admitirlo aún, pero su actitud casi le dolía.

A eso, debía sumar el hecho de que, ya instalado en la antigua habitación de Charles, había sido imposible para él encontrar una pizca de tranquilidad. Era inquietante pensar que sobre ese mismo colchón había dormido Charles hasta hace tan poco. Las sábanas, aunque limpias, parecían estar impregnadas de su aroma. Cada vez que Erik recostaba la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarse a la perfección a Charles recostado a su lado, a un toque de distancia, solo tenía que estirar la mano y… Se imaginaba cómo sería abrir los ojos encontrándose con su mirada profunda y clara fija en él, atravesándolo, con esa insinuación de sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Pero cuando Erik abría los ojos, él nunca estaba, era solo una estela de su presencia.

No había manera de que Erik pudiera conciliar el sueño en esa cama, menos aún si la tenía que compartir con Raven. ¡Eso era impensable! Se había pasado las noches dando vueltas en la cama o encerrado en la biblioteca, trazando planes.

A esas alturas estaba tan cansado que su cordura pendía de un hilo. Pero si había algo que Erik no permitiría dejar pasar era la creciente distancia que se extendía entre él y Charles. Y esa noche lo iba a enfrentar.

Entró al estudio de Charles sin llamar a la puerta, giró la manilla y se adentró a una habitación atestada de libros, que olía a madera quemada en la chimenea, té y hojas viejas. Kurt había empezado a llamarlo la oficina del profesor. Erik sonreía para sus adentros cada vez que lo oía referirse a Charles así, con esa admiración brillando en sus ojos juveniles.

Charles estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, rodeado de papeles desordenados, libros abiertos y tres tazas vacías de _earl grey_ , absolutamente concentrado en su escritura. El estudio era iluminado por las luces amarillentas de dos lámparas de mesa, todo lo demás estaba sumido en la penumbra. Bajo esa luz, su larga melena castaña, risada y alborotada, tenía reflejos cobrizos.

Erik caminó en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en Charles, esquivando sin problemas los libros desparramados sin orden aparente por el suelo alfombrado.

—Esto casi parece un campo minado.

—Sí… —respondió Charles, distraído—. Se supone que Hank me ayudaría a arreglar este desastre, pero ha estado muy ocupado últimamente. Con todo esto de la apertura de la escuela, todos hemos tenido mucho trabajo por hacer.

Erik arrugó el ceño y desvió la mirada; pareció que la sola mención del nombre le hubiera molestado. Soltó un suspiro y corrió una de las sillas frente al escritorio para sentarse mirando directo a Charles, éste aun así no levantó la mirada de su lectura. Erik no supo si estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo o si deliberadamente evitaba mirarlo.

—Hank… —Erik soltó el nombre en un sonido corto, duro, casi despiadado—. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que tienes en tanta estima a alguien como Hank McCoy.

Charles soltó una pequeña carcajada y siguió escribiendo, concentrado en sus libros, como si apenas estuviera consciente de la presencia de Erik en el estudio o de la alteración evidente en su tono de voz.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de Hank? —preguntó sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿La verdad? —respondió Erik con una sonrisa de desdén curvándole los labios. Se recostó mejor en la silla y acomodó su tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda, tomándose su tiempo para responder—. Me parece un sujeto inteligente, sí, pero también es insufriblemente arrogante y santurrón. Siempre con su estúpida ética… listo para juzgar, como si no se estuviera usando a él mismo como rata de laboratorio.

Charles levantó la mirada y dejó caer la pluma con demasiada fuerza sobre el escritorio. Erik podía notar cómo sus palabras lo habían dejado perplejo.

—¡Erik! ¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó, meneando la cabeza como si se hallara ante un imbécil—. ¿Cómo puedes ser así de frío e indiferente?

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber por qué soy como soy. Tú eres el único que ha estado aquí. —Erik se dio un par de golpecitos en la sien.

—Así es. Y he visto más bondad de la que tú mismo crees tener —dijo Charles con calma. Su voz era suave, cálida, y estaba desprovista de cualquier tipo de rencor—. Todos te temen y sin embargo a mí… me resultas fascinante.

—¿Esa es una confesión?

—Erik, por favor, hablo en serio. —Sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada; era encantador—. Te muestras a ti mismo como un villano, pero no es así como eres en realidad.

Charles estaba convencido. Erik poseía una presencia que era imponente y distante a la vez. Había visto la reacción de otros mutantes al verlo, incluso en los mayores, con experiencia. Erik se rodeaba de una coraza de frialdad que lo hacía intimidante, emanaba una amenaza silenciosa por cada poro de su piel. Eran sus ojos, desprovistos de calidez y su sonrisa un poco cruel, combinado a su completa falta de moral. Era peligroso. Era letal. Y estaba plenamente consciente del poder que tenía y ejercía sobre los demás. Y a pesar de todo aquello, aún continuaba creyendo que detrás de esa máscara se escondía un alma generosa y compasiva, al menos para con los demás mutantes.

—No eres tan malo como aparentas ser.

—Recuerdo que hace unos días fuiste tú mismo quien me llamó monstruo —atacó Erik.

—Eso fue… —Charles rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia—. Eso no fue verdad, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, Charles. Y también sé que todos me consideran un ser astuto y perverso. Solo tú pareces ver algo diferente en mí. Aún no sé por qué.

—Porque como bien dijiste, yo he leído tu mente.

Charles remató con una sonrisa y volvió a sumergirse en sus libros. Recogió la pluma y se la colocó detrás de la oreja antes de hojear un par de libros que había estudiado cuando realizaba su tesis doctoral. Había decidido retomar el tema y empezar a publicar sus ensayos e investigaciones. Había sido el mismo Hank quien lo instó a ello. Y estaba tan concentrado que no sintió cuando Erik se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo a unos pasos de él. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada inflexible fija en su boca.

—¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

—¿Qué? —Charles lo miró como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta, pero cuando vio la ceja de Erik alzada en un gesto condescendiente, lo supo—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez?!

—Sí o no, Charles. —Los ojos de Erik brillaban con astuta brutalidad, completamente descontrolado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Él es un gran amigo. El único amigo que me quedó después de… ¡Tú sabes después de qué! —gritó mientras se recostaba en su silla y le lanzaba una mirada retadora y furiosa—. No puedo creer que precisamente tú me vengas a preguntar algo como esto.

Erik le lanzó una mirada retadora. «Qué aplomo muestra en una situación como esta —pensó—, él con su moral incorruptible, siempre tan políticamente correcto.» Erik sintió deseos de aplastar esa abrumadora seguridad, esa esperanza incorruptible, esa rectitud. «Charles, siempre tan iluso…» Se hallaba de espaldas al librero que ocupaba toda la pared trasera, recostado en su silla de ruedas, con los brazos cruzados. Su rostro expresaba un intelecto paciente y una inquebrantable seguridad en sí mismo.

—No quiero que él vuelva a ayudarte —dijo Erik, refiriéndose a Hank, mientras señalaba con un gesto de cabeza el desorden en la oficina. Su tono duro indicaba que eso no era ninguna petición, era una orden—. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, con lo que sea, aquí estoy yo.

Las palabras de Erik estaban cargadas de una crueldad tan predecible en él, que Charles casi sitió deseos de reír… o de llorar, no estaba seguro de cuál. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a albergar esperanzas? ¿Por qué llegó a creer que esta vez sería diferente?

—¡Tú no tienes derecho a pedir algo como eso! —le gritó. Tenía la boca y el ceño apretados en un gesto duro.

—Lo sé —respondió Erik, inalterable—. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho, pero Charles… —Se mordió los labios antes de continuar—. Solo te pido que me dejes ayudarte.

—Estás pidiendo demasiado, Erik.

—Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí, ¿o no?

—No lo sé —contestó Charles con tono pausado y solemne—. Francamente, Erik, no sé por qué exactamente estás tú aquí.

Ambos se miraron durante un momento, ambos tratando de distinguir lo que escondían sus expresiones en la penumbra. Erik volvió a sentir que la mirada acuosa que le lanzaba Charles estaba resentida otra vez, como si el rencor que sintiera hacia a él fuera tan profundo que afloraba con facilidad ante la más mínima provocación, y como si cada vez que se mostraba sereno y amable se debiera a un enorme gesto de autodisciplina, como si Charles mantuviera a raya esos sentimientos agrios bajo pura fuerza de voluntad. 

—Quiero decir… —continuó Charles—. Entiendo por qué Raven ha vuelto, después de todo, me he comportado como un idiota durante los últimos dos años. Es normal que ella esté preocupada, incluso debe sentirse hasta cierto punto culpable por haberse ido contigo. —La desconfianza brillaba en sus ojos cuando lo miró—. Pero tú, Erik… ¿Por qué estás aquí? 

—Eso ya te lo respondí el otro día. ¿O me vas a decir que ya no lo recuerdas?

—A eso me refiero. ¿Qué quieres decir con que estás aquí por mí?

—Tú eres el único amigo que he tenido, Charles. Eres importante para mí.

—Éramos amigos, Erik —dijo Charles con firmeza, tratando de dominar el distinguido tono de su voz. Parecía no querer volver a perder sus modales de caballero—. Ahora… Ahora no sé exactamente qué somos.

—Creí que este vínculo era demasiado fuerte para romperse así como así —respondió Erik, retrocediendo un par de pasos, como si las palabras de Charles lo hubieran herido—. Nosotros…

—No fue algo que se haya roto así como así —replicó Charles, inflexible—. ¡Tú me traicionaste! —Ahora estaba furioso. En aquellos momentos habían aflorado todas las razones que tenía para despreciar a Erik, y no había nada que éste pudiera decir en su defensa.

—Yo no fui quien te traicionó. ¡Tú fuiste quien nos traicionó a todos! —gritó Erik. Dio un golpe con la mano cerrada en un puño sobre el escritorio y la lámpara que estaba a su lado estuvo a punto de caer—. Traicionaste nuestra causa. Tú sabías lo que iba a pasar en esa playa, Charles, yo nunca te oculté quien era ni qué pensaba, pero… Creí que tú te quedarías a mi lado de todas formas.

—Oh… Erik… —Charles negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, parecía conmovido hasta los huesos. Se llevó una mano a la sien y Erik pudo ver cómo temblaban sus dedos.

—Yo te quería a mi lado, Charles.

De pronto parecía que la conversación se había desviado, que ya no trataban sobre la causa mutante o la extinción de la raza humana. Todo se había reducido a algo mucho más simple…

—Ya es muy tarde para eso —replicó Charles sin abrir los ojos aún.

—¿Lo es?

—La… —Charles tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder continuar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz salió ronca, llena de emociones contenidas—. La amistad que tuvimos, Erik, está rota. El vínculo que nos unía se rompió, la confianza ya no existe más.

—Si estoy aquí es para recuperar esa confianza.

Charles quedó tan perplejo que no consiguió articular palabra alguna. Lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, como los de un cervatillo asustado, lo que le daba un aspecto conmovedor y frágil, tremendamente vulnerable. Erik tuvo que enterrarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, apretándolas en un puño, para contener el deseo de abrazarlo.

—Necesito tiempo para eso. Lo siento —dijo Charles con una expresión que le contraía el rostro, casi parecía que sufría—. Esto… Esto que quieres, Erik, no puede pasar de la noche a la mañana, ¿entiendes? La confianza es algo que crece con el día a día, con cada gesto o acto. No puedes simplemente decir que te arrepientes y pretender que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Necesito tiempo y espacio.

—Está bien —aceptó Erik—. Solo te pido que no me alejes de ti.

Charles lo miraba fijo, con la boca ligeramente abierta y el pecho subiendo y bajando en medio de una respiración agitada. Su rostro reflejaba emociones confusas y hasta contradictorias; sus hermosos ojos lanzaban destellos en la oscuridad, húmedos de lágrimas contenidas.

—Siempre he creído en ti, Erik —confesó en un susurro apenas audible—. Y tengo fe en ti, incluso ahora.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Tal vez es porque siempre he sentido fascinación por los monstruos.


	8. Capítulo 7 | El error de Cuba

Erik bajó la escalinata con paso rápido, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos, tratando de no recordar la última vez que los había bajado para emprender el mismo camino, rumbo al invernadero. Eso había sido hace más de dos años, cuando las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta. El beso que nunca le había llegado a dar aún le cosquilleaba en los labios, pero Erik no era de los que disfrutaban torturándose con recuerdos.

En el ala oeste de la enorme construcción de piedra canteada que era la mansión Xavier, se desprendía un invernadero construido en hierro negro y cristal. La edificación había sido incorporada a la mansión con posterioridad a su construcción original, y había sido un encargo especial de Brian Xavier, el padre de Charles, como regalo de bodas para su reciente esposa, Sharon. En los ensoñadores días de entrenamiento que siguieron al establecimiento de la Primera Generación, el invernadero era uno de los lugares más comunes donde se escondía Charles cuando quería tiempo a solas, y era el lugar donde Erik habría apostado que lo encontraría ahora.

A primera hora de la mañana, la pequeña mesa de la cocina se había llenado con los nuevos residentes de la mansión. Erik había cocinado mientras Raven se afanaba en el intento de instruir al joven Kurt en las tradiciones americanas del desayuno. Hank los miraba a todos en silencio, con sus grandes ojos azules y brillantes, inspeccionándolo todo con un aire casi desamparado.

Charles no se presentó.

Erik temió que su arremetida de la noche anterior hubiera provocado que retrocedieran diez pasos en lugar de avanzar, que Charles estuviera huyendo de él otra vez. Así que no dudó en partir en su búsqueda.

El invernadero de Sharon había tenido en su tiempo dos pasillos de gravilla de cuarzo que lo atravesaban longitudinalmente, a los costados se habían alzado bananeros de enormes hojas rasgadas, palmas enanas y macetas de helechos cubiertos de rocío colgando del techo. En el centro, grandes hibiscos en flor, de color rosa encendido, se mezclaban con tulipanes rojo sangre y orquídeas blancas. En el fondo, había habido una mesa de hierro pintado de blanco, donde a veces Charles tomaba el té de media tarde.

En la memoria de Erik, los días de la Primera Generación eran siempre soleados, llenos de las travesuras de los más jóvenes, envueltos en una bruma de felicidad fugaz que los hacía casi irreales. Recordaba que había habido discusiones, muy lejanas en su memoria, casi inexistentes. Pero la nostalgia había limado todas las asperezas y había dejado solo los buenos recuerdos; una época intacta de felicidad pura. La única que había tenido. 

Ahora, el invernadero había muerto. Los tallos de los bananeros se alzaban aún, marchitos, parduscos, como mudos testigos de un tiempo mejor. Las flores tropicales habían dado paso a hierbajos marrones y secos, casi grotescos, e incluso la luz que se filtraba por los cristales ahora empañados de suciedad, era fría. A Erik le recordaba el esqueleto abandonado de un insecto gigantesco.

En su tiempo, entre las palmas y los bananeros habían colgado delicadas jaulas blancas con un sinnúmero de aves tropicales, de colores más encendidos que las flores, y cuyas plumas multicolor caían delicadamente sobre las hojas, como nieve coloreada. Erik casi podía oír el bullicio de sus cantos, entre desesperados y eufóricos; una cacofonía enardecida que cada vez que había estado ahí le había impedido pensar con claridad. Nunca había logrado entender por qué a Charles le gustaba ese lugar, cómo podía encontrar tranquilidad ahí, hasta que se le ocurrió pensar que su mente debía ser un lugar muy parecido… 

—¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme? —preguntó Charles, sin mirarlo.

—Siempre lo sé, Charles —respondió. Todavía tenía la memoria llena del canto de las aves, y el silencio sepulcral que ahora los rodeaba lo desconcertó tanto como antes lo hacía el bullicio—. Tú eres magnético.

Charles estaba cerca de la mesita del té, cuya pintura se había descascarado hasta dejar a la vista el armatoste metálico, corroído. Erik casi podía sentir la vibración del metal que lo rodeaba, proyectando la melancolía de su anfitrión. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo apretado en un gesto de dolor mudo; con la mano derecha se masajeaba la sien.

—Siempre te dije que esas aves merecían ser libres. —Erik terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba. Corrió una de las sillas y se sentó, con la mirada fija en Charles, a la expectativa—. Me alegra ver que las hayas liberado. 

—Murieron —respondió Charles, sombrío, sin abrir los ojos.

—Esa también es una forma de libertad.

Charles no respondió. Abrió los ojos y ladeó el cuello en su dirección, estudiándolo, antes de esbozar una sonrisa cordial, quizá incluso forzada. Erik llegó a pensar que podría estar leyéndole la mente, pero descartó la idea enseguida; Charles no haría algo así sin su consentimiento, por muy perverso que lo considerara.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? —Hank había mencionado durante el desayuno que Charles se hallaba indispuesto. Erik no había alcanzado a oír el resto de la conversación, porque sus piernas empezaron a alejarse en su búsqueda incluso antes de que fuera consciente de ello.

—No es nada, Erik… Un dolor de cabeza —admitió Charles con suavidad. No parecía darle tanta importancia, como si no quisiera hacer un drama de su dolor—. ¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste tú? Las estupideces de rigor… —Se golpeó la sien con el índice.

—¿Tus poderes?

No necesitaba esperar a la respuesta, sabía que Charles estaba desbalanceado, habían sido tiempos difíciles, tiempos de soledad… Sus poderes estaban íntimamente ligados a su estabilidad mental, y ahora que su inquebrantable y optimista espíritu había flaqueado, aquella vorágine de pensamientos externos lo estaban sobrepasando, como un _tsunami_ incorpóreo de caos puro. Erik lo miró en silencio, evaluándolo. Charles seguía con la mirada perdida, con un gesto de dolor contenido latiendo en la superficie cristalina de sus ojos azules, demasiado grandes, demasiado redondos, ojos que le daban la apariencia de un cervatillo asustado, frágil.

—¿Tengo que prestarte mi casco? —Bromeó Erik.

Charles soltó una carcajada repentina, rio con ganas, llegó incluso a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Erik sonrió como un autómata, reaccionando a él como el metal reaccionaba a sus poderes. Charles tenía una risa suave, pero sonora, con un toque travieso y atrevido. Una risa capaz de estremecer su mundo.

—Ya en serio, ¿te sientes mal, Charles?

—No es nada, solo recordaba viejos tiempos… —Suspiró, y volvió a perder la mirada en los hierbajos marchitos, nostálgico. La sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios como nieve que se derrite al sol—. Hay tantas cosas por hacer, he descuidado demasiado la casa.

—¿Quieres volver a ver las plantas de tu madre aquí? Yo las plantaré para ti.

—Erik… —replicó Charles—. Tú no eres de los que planta.

—Quieres decir que no soy de los que dan vida, ¿no? —contratacó Erik. En el tono de su voz había amargura—. Yo las quito.

—No es lo que quise decir… —Erik era un hombre frío y sagaz. Siempre estaba alerta, esperando una traición. A Charles se le estrujó el corazón al pensar que se debía a su trágico pasado; después de todo lo que vivió en Auschwitz, no lo podía culpar—. Y, de todas formas, tenemos tareas más urgentes. La prioridad ahora es volver a abrir la escuela, contactar a los alumnos, reclutar a nuevos mutantes… Deberíamos volver a usar el viejo método, ¿no crees? Volver a los viajes de carretera en búsqueda de jóvenes mutantes en problemas. —Sonrió, soñador.

Erik podía ver con lujo de detalle sus estúpidos y perfectos dientes. La inusual simetría de sus incisivos y cómo asomaban sólo un poco sus caninos. Terminó por sacudir la cabeza. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuán mal debía estar, porque solo un idiota enamorado era capaz de fijarse hasta en los más mínimos detalles de una sonrisa.

—Sabes bien que soy de la vieja escuela, Charles, así que, si necesitas un chofer para que te lleve a la puerta de la casa de tus alumnos, cuenta conmigo.

—Voy a pensarlo.

La sonrisa de Charles se amplió. Erik observó en detalle cómo bajaba la mirada y se humedecía los labios… Esa forma en que se mordía el labio inferior, inconscientemente, y que era la razón de porqué a veces tenía los labios demasiado rojos, lo volvía loco. Pero de pronto, un gesto de dolor agudo cruzó su rostro, una arruga apareció entre sus cejas, soltó un jadeo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Charles! —Erik se puso de pie de un rápido movimiento—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Charles apretó los dientes, en un gesto de dolor mudo. Los mechones castaños que le cubrían la frente estaban húmedos de sudor frío. Tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos crispadas. A su alrededor, los vidrios del invernadero oscilaron, reaccionando a la proyección de oleadas incontrolables de ondas telepáticas, como a la vibración de un motor.

Erik lo tomó en sus brazos y echó a andar hacia la mansión, la gravilla que todavía servía para marcar los viejos senderos del invernadero crujía bajo el peso de sus botines. Subió los escalones de piedra de la entrada lateral a grandes zancadas y atravesó el arco de la puerta que había dejado entreabierta, rumbo a la habitación junto al estudio.

El cambio de temperatura con el exterior era evidente. Apenas cruzaron la puerta fueron recibidos por una oleada cálida y el aroma a roble quemándose en las diversas chimeneas encendidas por todo el edificio, y a pesar de ello, Charles temblaba entre sus brazos.

Un dolor lento, profundo, lo atravesó al verlo así.

—¡Hank! —gritó al tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación—. ¡Hank!

A los minutos, Hank, Raven y Kurt, irrumpieron a la carrera en la estancia.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Erik había recostado a Charles con suavidad en la cama, pero este se había dado media vuelta, quedando apoyado en el costado derecho, dándole la espalda. Su frágil cuerpo era recorrido por temblores incontrolables. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pero se había llevado una mano a la espalda. Cuando se subió la camisa para tocarse con dedos temblorosos, Erik vio, con un encogimiento de tripas, lo afilados que se veían los huesos de sus caderas y cómo se marcaban sus costillas con cada respiración, aunque nada le estrujó tanto el corazón como ver la cicatriz de la bala de Cuba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió Raven—. ¿Qué está pasando, Hank?

Hank sacudió la cabeza, nervioso, pero no respondió. Salió a la carrera para volver un par de minutos después con un pequeño estuche rectangular de cuero negro entre las manos, y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la cama.

—¿Eso qué es?

—Morfina. —Erik tenía la mirada fija en la ampolla de líquido transparente que había dentro del estuche, junto a una jeringa y una ligadura de goma.

—No usamos esto siempre —explicó Hank, sin mirarlos—. Es solo en caso de necesidad extrema… —La culpa se reflejaba en sus ojos, en sus manos temblorosas, en su ceño apretado—. Es la lesión en la espalda la que le provoca dolor, y también sus poderes; ha ido perdiendo progresivamente el control de ellos… El alcohol ayudaba, pero… Ahora que dejó de beber… —Hank lo giró con suavidad, recostándolo de espaldas en la cama. Recogió la manga de su camisa hasta el codo y el ató la ligadura al bíceps, para que quedaran a la vista las venas azuladas—. Antes tenía los sentidos embotados de tanto brandy, así que le servía como anestésico, pero ahora… —La aguja perforó la fina capa de piel y una dosis completa de morfina se disolvió en sus venas—. Esta mañana me dijo que creía que podía aguantar el dolor, pero…

—¿No puedes elaborar algo menos…? —Raven no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Se mordió el labio, indecisa—. ¿Algo menos dañino?

—He estado trabajando en ello, pero creo que el problema es más bien psíquico, no físico.

Erik lo miraba en silencio. Recordaba demasiado bien el tacto frío del acero quirúrgico incrustándose en su carne gracias a su tiempo en los campos de concentración, así que tenía una clara idea de lo que podría estar sintiendo Charles en esos momentos, a pesar de que no tenía ningún referente para comparar la adictiva sensación de la morfina fundiéndose en sus tejidos… Charles seguía con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil, pero los temblores habían remitido y ahora sólo quedaba el ritmo errático de una respiración trabajosa. Aun así, seguía teniendo esa expresión de profundo dolor contenido.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró Raven, negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy escuchando todo lo que dicen, ¿saben? —jadeó Charles—. Por favor, salgan de aquí. Quiero que solo se quede Hank.

—Yo me quedo —replicó Erik, al instante. 

—¡Fuera! —gritó Charles, abriendo los ojos de golpe—. ¡Fuera de aquí! No quiero tu maldita compasión.

Erik sintió un nudo en la garganta. Y aunque la dureza de su mirada lo impactó, no logró amedrentarlo. Raven tomó el brazo de Erik y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, aunque para ello tuvo que aplicar toda su fuerza.

—Dale su espacio —sugirió una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, dejándolo a puertas cerradas—. Charles es un hombre orgulloso, no soporta que vean su debilidad…

—Yo esperaré aquí para ver cómo sigue. —Erik le dio la espalda y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro. Sus pasos eran casi inaudibles, amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra oriental del pasillo.

—Es mejor que subamos y tratemos de descansar —propuso Raven—. No podemos hacer más por Charles ahora.

—Yo no voy a subir. De hecho, de ahora en adelante dormiré acá abajo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Erik?

—Charles me necesita. Y voy a asegurarme de estar aquí para él.

—¡Él no quiere nuestra ayuda! ¿No lo acabas de ver? Nos echó de su habitación. —Raven se echó a reír. A Erik le preció percibir en el tono demasiado agudo de su risa un toque de amargura, de frivolidad, de pueril indiferencia—. Fue un error el haber venido aquí.

—No, el único error fue haberlo dejado solo en Cuba. Y no voy a volver a cometerlo. No voy a abandonarlo otra vez.


	9. Capítulo 8 | Una bala siempre deja cicatrices

Faltaban sólo un par de minutos para la media noche cuando despertó. Una penumbra densa reinaba a su alrededor, pero supo la hora exacta porque a los minutos se oyó el tañido del gran reloj de pared del salón principal, con sus repiqueteos graves, profundos, reverberando por toda la primera planta de la mansión.

Se había quedado dormido junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca, sentado en uno de los viejos sillones de cuero de estilo inglés, esos mismos donde tiempo atrás habían jugado ajedrez cada noche. Al mirarlos de reojo, Erik terminó por convencerse de que al final, sí era de los que disfrutaban torturándose con recuerdos… 

Charles se había quedado dormido a media tarde, después de que hubiera pasado el efecto tranquilizador de una segunda dosis de morfina, y su dolor hubiera terminado por diluirse en su sistema, pero Erik no había querido alejarse de su lado. Se había adentrado furtivamente una vez que Hank se retiró a su laboratorio, y había esperado en la biblioteca, junto a las puertas de pequeñas vidrieras cuadriculadas que daban al dormitorio de Charles, atento a cualquier indicio de problemas.

Pero había terminado quedándose dormido en medio de la vigilia, y ahora se había despertado con piernas y brazos agarrotados por el frío, una vez que el fuego de la chimenea se apagó.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a las puertas francesas. A través del cristal podía ver el cuerpo roto de Charles, recostado boca abajo en la cama y tapado con un par de mantas. Estaba inmóvil, consumido. Debajo de las cobijas podían adivinarse los frágiles huesos de su esqueleto, más delgado que la última vez que se habían visto, el día de la boda. Era evidente que había perdido peso, demasiado…

Erik se encaminó hasta él con paso quedo, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido sobre la vieja alfombra persa, y se sentó a su lado en la cama, cuidando que su peso no ejerciera la presión necesaria para despertarlo.

La respiración de Charles era acompasada, y de su rostro había desaparecido el gesto de dolor que le había helado la sangre aquella misma mañana. Reposaba tranquilo y pálido sobre la almohada, y la luz que se filtraba del exterior moldeaba los huesos de su cara, resaltando su innegable belleza, el perfil masculino de su mandíbula, los pómulos altos, la lisa llanura de su frente.

Cuando Erik estiró los dedos para tocarle la espalda, Charles ni siquiera se movió. Sintió la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo a través de la delgada tela blanca de la camisa. Fue solo un roce levísimo en un principio, casi tímido, pero luego, sus dedos bajaron hasta deslizarlos debajo de la camisa y emprendieron el ascenso por la sedosa curva de su columna.

Era la primera vez que se permitía explorar la suave piel de Charles, que se permitía a sí mismo sucumbir al fulminante deseo que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él, un deseo que en el pasado había reprimido hasta casi estrangularse. Ahora, una desesperación terrible le oprimía el pecho. Sentía que las manos le temblaban mientras un sabor amargo le inundaba el paladar. Se sentía enfermo, a pesar de saber que estaba sano; sano y vacío.

Su vida sin Charles no tenía sentido y estaba empezando a entender la magnitud de este descubrimiento. 

Deslizó las yemas y sintió el tacto duro de las terminaciones óseas por debajo del terciopelo de su piel; las vértebras, las costillas, los omóplatos, y volvió a descender a la curva donde hace unas horas había visto la cicatriz de la bala. La piel era rugosa, aunque de una suavidad extraña. La cicatriz era un manchón circular de membrana lacerada, abultando un par de centímetros por encima de la piel sana.

La espalda de Charles se curvó, como la de un felino, al toque de sus caricias. Sus labios soltaron un jadeo sostenido, que a Erik le pareció que era de excitación y dolor en partes iguales.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Erik? —le preguntó, ladeando el cuello para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y detrás de las pestañas oscuras le brillaban los iris con una emoción febril.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me culpo por esto. —Los dedos de Erik trazaron círculos perezosos sobre la cicatriz, explorando con el dedo medio la abultada fisura entre sus vértebras—. ¡Yo debí haber detenido esa bala, maldición! No paro de preguntarme el por qué… ¿Por qué no la detuve?, ¿por qué solo pude desviarla?

—Fue un accidente. Sé que no era tu intención hacerme daño. 

—Una bala siempre deja cicatrices, Charles, incluso en quien tira del gatillo.

—Ambos cometimos errores en Cuba.

—Pero yo sí tengo la culpa de lo que vino después, de haberte dejado.

—Fui yo quien prefirió que nos separáramos, no tú, Erik —susurró Charles, con voz apenas audible. Sus ojos seguían siendo dos fragmentos de cristal azulado que lo atravesaban—. Me tendiste tu mano, y yo preferí que dejarte marchar.

—Aun así… Debí quedarme —repuso Erik. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Charles; grises, certeros, mortíferos, pero se habían humedecido y ahora parecían a punto de desbordar emociones largamente contenidas—. Sé que eres fuerte, que puedes superar cualquier cosa. Tu obstinación, tu terquedad, tu libre elección de confiar en los demás, de esperar siempre lo mejor de todos, incluso de los monstruos como yo… Todo eso te hace fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que yo puedo ser. —Soltó una bocanada de aire temblorosa, como si aquella confesión hubiera liberado algo profundo dentro de su alma—. Siempre supe que podrías reponerte a cualquier golpe, amigo mío, pero, aun así, creo que debí haber permanecido a tu lado. No porque crea que me necesitas, sino porque yo te necesito, porque esa bala también me llegó a mí, y a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, todavía es una herida fresca en la sustancia inflamada de mi cerebro.

—Oh, Erik… —Charles parpadeó sorprendido, y sus ojos parecieron proyectar un brillo líquido, resaltando en la penumbra que los envolvía—. Eso ya es pasado, es mejor olvidarlo.

—Por favor, Charles, déjame decirlo en voz alta al menos una vez —suplicó Erik en un murmullo—. Después de Cuba, después de que nos separáramos, solía pensar mucho en ti, demasiado…

Charles lo miraba atónito. Tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Erik siempre había sido un hombre de hierro, implacable, siempre con esa máscara de frialdad tras la cual escondía sus emociones, pero esa noche parecía derretirse ante sus ojos.

—A veces, cuando caminaba por alguna playa cualquiera, solía recordar la última vez que te había visto, en Cuba —susurró—. Te imaginaba caminando junto a mí, con tus grandes ojos azules absorbiendo el color del mar, riendo, con esa risa tan tuya, medio grave y medio aguda…

La figura quebradiza de Charles permanecía sobre la cama, inmóvil. Sus ojos lo miraban a través de una grieta formada por párpados lisos y espesas pestañas, aunque su expresión se había dulcificado tanto que Erik sintió que se le partía el corazón.

—Solía imaginarme cómo sería nuestra vida si ese día en Cuba mis decisiones no nos hubieran separado. Y ahora que estoy aquí, lo sé. Sé qué fue lo que perdí. —Erik cerró los ojos, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener a raya las lágrimas que le escocían en los ojos. Era una vieja costumbre que había aprendido en los campos de concentración, y que pocas veces en su vida había roto, siempre gracias a Charles. Cuando los volvió a abrir y alzó la mirada, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y fatigados—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Sabes qué es lo que te quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Charles asintió con la cabeza, en silencio.

—Lo siento…

Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, sobre la hendidura que dejaba al descubierto la tela arrugada de su camisa. Sus labios estaban fríos y al rozar la piel cálida de Charles sintió cómo un estremecimiento les recorría el cuerpo a ambos; un choque eléctrico.

—Lo siento por esto…

Su boca se posó sobre el suave pliegue de la cicatriz y depositó allí un único beso, puro.

—Lo siento por todo…

Charles se estremeció bajo su toque, y sintió cómo la boca de Erik se estiraba en medio de una sonrisa lenta, dulce. Aunque no lo veía, Charles podía imaginárselo a la perfección. Cuando Erik reía amplio, se formaban diminutos hoyuelos en cada una de sus mejillas. A Charles le gustaba pensar que sólo él las conocía, que era algo que Erik no le había mostrado a nadie más. Pero claro, no podía estar seguro de eso. Con Erik nunca se sabía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Erik? —Charles se humedeció los labios; un gesto de nerviosismo—. A estas horas…

Erik entendió al instante la pregunta no formulada: «¿Por qué no estás en la cama con tu mujer?». Erik no tenía una respuesta… O tal vez sí la tenía, pero no estaba seguro de que a Charles le agradaría. Su decisión de pelear, que Charles interpretaría como una nueva traición, el vínculo de hermandad entre Charles y Raven, los sentimientos que ahora parecían inundarlo. Su mente era un torbellino de emociones y él nunca había sido bueno con los sentimientos…

—Quiero estar a tu lado, ayudarte —respondió—. Puedo darte un masaje.

—¿Un masaje? —Los labios mojados de Charles se curvaban en una sonrisa débil.

—Lo acabo de leer hace unas horas, sirve para que no se atrofien los músculos de tus piernas.

Charles lo miró, y parpadeó lento. La sonrisa aún no se había borrado de sus labios.

Erik subió las manos hasta sus hombros y los apretó suavemente antes de bajar presionando los músculos sobreexigidos de su espalda, los nudos, los músculos agarrotados que revelaban la tensión. Luego, lo ayudó a girarse e incorporarse en la cama, de modo que pudo masajearle los muslos demasiado delgados, donde el músculo se había reblandecido hasta dejar solo toscas terminaciones óseas sobre piel.

Charles cerró los ojos, se apoyó contra las almohadas y soltó un gemido hondo. Estuvo a punto de rendirse ante su tacto, pero de pronto, el ruido de unas pisadas al otro lado de la puerta los interrumpió. La madera de roble del suelo crujía bajo el peso del cuerpo de un hombre, cada vez más cerca, hasta que la luz de la biblioteca se encendió y se dispersó a través de las puertas vidriadas en la habitación.

Charles casi saltó en la cama al ver la puerta abrirse, tragó duro y comenzó a sudar frío. No tenía idea del porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que lo habían sorprendido haciendo algo muy malo, como si su madre lo hubiera pillado masturbándose con sus mismísimas bragas.

No, no era cierto, claro que sabía perfectamente a qué se debía aquella sensación. Él de verdad estaba haciendo algo muy, muy malo. Se había involucrado con el marido de Raven y ya no había marcha atrás.

—¡Hank! Eh… No-nosotros no… —Trató de balbucear una disculpa. En su interior, su corazón palpitaba desbocado—. Erik sólo estaba dándome un masaje. Ya sabes, para que no se atrofien los músculos de mis piernas. Lo leyó en una revista.

Si Hank se sorprendió en algo por la escena, lo disimuló muy bien. Se sacó los anteojos y se frotó los ojos con fuerza.

—Está bien, Charles. —Hank se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el marco de la puerta—. Yo sólo vine a ver si necesitabas algo antes de irme a dormir.

Charles oyó el claro resoplido de molestia de Erik y sintió cómo soltaba sus piernas y se ponía de pie, seguramente molesto. Lo miró, desviando la atención de Hank por un momento. Detalló su mandíbula apretada y su mirada fría. Definitivamente estaba molesto. La mirada de Erik siempre había sido filosa, pero ahora daba la impresión de que podía cortar más que un cuchillo.

—Ya que Hank está tan deseoso por atenderte, Charles, él puede terminar de darte el masaje.

—Ehhmm… Claro, yo puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas.

—No, no es necesario, Hank. Gracias. —Charles se aclaró la garganta, con educada cortesía, desviando la mirada hacia un punto indeterminado en el horizonte—. Creo poder sobrevivir sin masajes y por lo demás, no necesito nada. Puedes irte a descansar, lo necesitas.

—También tú —replicó Hank, volviendo a colocarse los anteojos. Se veía exhausto, tenía el pelo despeinado y bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos—. Mañana me gustaría hacerte unos exámenes. Hoy día estuve trabajando en algo nuevo, un suero… vendré a buscarte mañana a primera hora. —Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta giró la cabeza para hablarle por encima del hombro—. Dejé un analgésico sobre la mesita de noche para tu jaqueca, lo mejor es que lo tomes apenas despiertes.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su alta silueta, la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, aunque esta vez la luz que se filtraba a través de las puertas vidriadas les permitía ver sus rostros con total claridad.

—Creo que lo mejor es que tú también te vayas a dormir, Erik —susurró Charles después de un rato en silencio. Tenía la mirada baja, fija en sus manos—. Todos necesitamos descansar y de seguro que Raven debe estar preguntándose donde rayos te metiste. —Pensar en Raven lo hizo sentirse más triste de lo que habría podido imaginar, solo, culpable y sucio.

—Yo no estoy compartiendo habitación con Raven —respondió Erik, cortante como una daga—. Esta noche me quedé dormido en la biblioteca, pero planeo habilitar un cuarto aquí abajo, para estar cerca de ti.

—¿Cerca de…? —Charles titubeó—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Significa que no volveré a apartarme de tu lado.

Erik no esperó a una réplica, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, cerrando las puertas con suavidad, dándole su espacio. Charles lo sintió dirigirse con su paso decidido de siempre hasta los sillones junto a la chimenea, y oyó el crujido del cuero cuando dejó caer sobre él el peso de su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos minutos, se apagaron las luces de la biblioteca y su reducido mundo volvió a sumirse en la penumbra. Su cuerpo estaba fatigado, pidiendo a gritos una tregua, y, aun así, le costó el resto de la noche conciliar el sueño.


	10. Capítulo 9 | Entre el cielo y el infierno

Erik se despertó con el ruido de un golpe seco y una serie de maldiciones saliendo entre dientes apretados. Abrió los ojos, desorientado, para encontrarse con una habitación bañada en luz invernal, filtrándose apenas por las contraventanas cerradas.

Por un segundo, no supo precisar dónde se encontraba, o más bien, en qué tiempo. Su memoria retrocedió a la época simple donde sólo era Erik, antes de Magneto, hasta que volvió a oír una maldición y se dio cuenta que los ruidos provenían de la habitación contigua, y que el acento inglés de tono grave era la voz de Charles.

Se puso de pie lentamente, resintiendo en los músculos de su cuello los costes de haber dormido toda la noche en un pequeño sillón individual, antes de reunir la fuerza suficiente para adentrarse a la habitación de puertas cerradas. Charles no estaba en la cama, tal como temía, por lo que tuvo que encaminarse al cuarto de baño, ubicado en la sección posterior derecha.

Erik tocó dos veces, para anunciar su presencia, y luego habló:

—Charles, ¿estás bien? —Detrás de la puerta su pregunta fue contestada por silencio, y el ruido de una garganta aclarándose varios segundos después.

—Estoy bien, Erik, muchas gracias.

Charles había usado aquella voz pulcra y distinguida, la voz de perfecto caballero inglés que siempre usaba para demostrar su dominio de la situación. Erik lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que solo usaba aquel tono cuando se encontraba en medio de un aprieto.

—Voy a entrar —advirtió.

Retrocedió dos pasos antes de arremeter con un golpe directo del hombro contra la puerta. La madera crujió, y hubo un segundo en el que el metal de la cerradura se resistió a su fuerza bruta, hasta que su dominio del magnetismo hizo que cediera a él como mantequilla derritiéndose al sol.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido sordo, y la imagen que lo recibió fue la de una silla de ruedas derrumbada en medio del cuarto de baño, con una de las ruedas girando en el aire y la del cuerpo indefenso de Charles caído junto a la bañera. Estaba tratando inútilmente de agarrarse a sus bordes para poder incorporarse por sí mismo, a pesar de que sus piernas inertes hacían que el trabajo fuera imposible.

De la llave de la enorme bañera de porcelana blanca caía un chorro incesante de agua caliente, tanta que el cuarto estaba cubierto de una nube de vapor que ascendía al techo, difuminándose en medio de la luz plateada del amanecer. Charles se había quitado la ropa del día anterior y vestía solo con una vieja bata de seda anudada en la cintura. En la abertura en V que se formaba a la altura del pecho se podía ver su torso desnudo, pálido, y donde terminaba la prenda, a la altura de las rodillas, se escapaban las piernas demasiado delgadas, casi esqueléticas, de un inválido.

La culpa de verlo en aquel estado tan desamparado lo atravesó como una daga, y apenas pudo contener la reacción descontrolada del metal en la habitación, reaccionando a la alteración en su estado anímico.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —Erik corrió a su encuentro, apartó la silla de ruedas y lo ayudó a incorporarse en el suelo—. ¿Te duele algo? —Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, y sus ojos se detuvieron en las manchas rojizas en sus rodillas.

—No, no, solo son gajes del oficio —murmuró Charles. Su voz había perdido el toque distinguido, había un leve temblor en ella, un signo de intranquilidad. Se pasó un mano por el pelo, tratando de arreglárselo, o en medio de un gesto nervioso, Erik no supo precisar cuál—. Ahora ya no me ocurre tan seguido como en un principio, pero se podría decir que todavía es algo común.

La puñalada de culpa volvió a atravesarlo. Su mente evocó imágenes del Charles que había vuelto de la misión de Cuba con dos piernas inmóviles, del dolor de la recuperación solitaria, las cirugías, los delirios en medio de episodios de dolor incontrolable y de la torpeza que debió significar en un principio el adecuar toda su vida cotidiana a su nueva realidad. El dolor de la culpa fue tan agudo como si se hubieran atravesado el pecho con una daga al rojo vivo.

—¿Querías darte un baño? —Erik cerró la llave con el movimiento de sus dedos, porque prefirió no moverse del lado de Charles—. Déjame ayudarte.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, Erik, por favor…

—No seas ridículo. Entre nosotros hay confianza, ¿no? Después de todo, somos amigos.

—Erik… —La voz de Charles se había transformado en un murmullo débil, y de la fuerza y convicción que lo caracterizaba, no quedaba ni una pálida sombra—. Esto es humillante para mí.

—Charles… —Erik, que había pasado gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia bajo el escrutinio de los científicos Nazis, no podía entender del todo el pudor que sentía Charles en aquellos momentos, porque en realidad, su propio cuerpo significaba bien poco para él. Aun así, comprendía que Charles había crecido en circunstancias completamente distintas a las suyas—. No quiero pasar a llevar tu intimidad, ni herir tu orgullo, solo… no quiero que te hagas daño —explicó con tono medido. Erik lo miraba directamente a los ojos, suplicante. Charles, por el contrario, no podía sostenerle la mirada—. Y antes de decirme que tenías la situación bajo control, déjame recordarte que te encontré tirado en el suelo, así que, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Charles soltó un suspiro, cansado, y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Erik lo ayudó a terminar de quitarse la ropa, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo ladeaba el rostro en otra dirección, y cómo sus pómulos se teñían de un suave tono rosa. Su cuerpo, tal como había intuido la noche anterior, se había reducido a torpes terminaciones óseas recubiertas de músculo reblandecido y piel pálida, amoratada en todos aquellos lugares donde se había golpeado al caer. Al tomarlo entre sus brazos y alzarlo sin ninguna dificultad, volvió a tener la sensación de que Charles, su radiante Charles, se estaba consumiendo en vida.

Lo ayudó a deslizarse dentro de la bañera, donde el agua cubierta de espuma perfumada cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de ensueño, como nubes de algodón. Charles soltó un suspiro largo, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el borde de la bañera. Su cuerpo estaba casi completamente cubierto por el agua y la espuma incluso le rozaba la barbilla, humedeciéndole las puntas del cabello castaño alborotado.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién te ayudaba en todo esto antes de mi llegada?

—No es que sea asunto tuyo, realmente… —Charles aún se negaba a plantarle cara. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado debido al calor del agua y las suaves pecas castañas que cubrían su nariz ahora resaltaban adorablemente sobre el tono rosa de su piel—. Hank me ayuda en todos los quehaceres cotidianos.

Hubo un breve momento en el que Erik permitió que la ira ciega lo inundara todo, tiñendo de rojo su mente, un breve instante en el que los objetos metálicos a su alrededor bailaron al compás altisonante de una rabia absurda, injustificada y completamente fuera de lugar. Pero una vez que los ojos oceánicos de Charles se alzaran para mirarlo, impresionados, el tintineo de las llaves y cañerías volvió poco a poco a una vibrante quietud.

—Entiendo —explicó Erik con tono medido, neutral—. Solo recuerda de ahora en adelante que yo estoy aquí, y que puedes pedirme lo que sea.

—¿Lo que sea?

Erik levantó la mirada hasta Charles, para contemplar idiotizado la suave curvatura de su sonrisa y la picardía que bailaba en la superficie cristalina de sus ojos cobalto, ahora súbitamente encendidos.

—Lo que sea —corroboró Erik, permitiéndose por primera vez esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Incluso contemplar la posibilidad de tener una convivencia pacífica con los humanos?

—Charles…

—Claro, supongo que eso es pedir demasiado… —Soltó con un suspiro cansado, aunque seguía sonriendo—. ¿Puedes darme un momento de privacidad, por favor? Necesito terminar mi baño.

Erik se giró en silencio, aun sonriendo como idiota. Lo oyó sumergirse dentro de la bañera un momento y chapotear para salir. Por el reflejo de la ventana podía ver su silueta líquida, medio difuminada entre nubes de vapor, la forma en que se humedeció el pelo y los largos bucles castaños parecieron oscurecerse.

Tuvo que esperar pacientemente hasta que Charles le pidiera ayuda para salir, a pesar de que era innegable que admitir su debilidad había significado un gran golpe a su orgullo. Erik trató de permanecer quieto e imparcial, mientras alzaba su cuerpo del agua y lo envolvía en la tela esponjosa de la toalla antes de dejarlo sentado en la silla de ruedas. Del mismo modo que reprimió la sensación de vacío que se instaló en su estómago cuando dejó de sentir el contacto cálido de los brazos de Charles, que se aferraban perfectamente a sus hombros, o cómo su pecho se recostaba en el suyo, pareciendo encajar a la perfección entre sus brazos.

Por eso, cuando lo vio guiar su silla hasta el lavabo y sacar la hoja de afeitar de uno de los cajones, Erik no pudo reprimir más el cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, añorando el contacto con la piel ajena. Tomó la hoja de sus manos y sacó él mismo la espuma de afeitar. A la pasada, le rozó la nuca con la punta de los dedos, un gesto sutil y breve, pero logró que Charles sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, incluso en sus piernas muertas. 

—No tengo las manos paralíticas, Erik. Puedo afeitarme perfectamente sin tu ayuda.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Oh, claro que quieres —admintió rodando los ojos, y Erik sonrió.

Charles se dejó hacer. Dejó que Erik le untara la cara de espuma, dejó que le levantara el mentón con suavidad, y dejó que resbalara la hoja de afeitar con delicadeza por su rostro. Cuando Erik terminó, la cobriza barba de dos días de Charles había desaparecido, y en su lugar, la suave piel de su rostro fue como una invitación a ser acariciada. Erik no se pudo contener, deslizó la punta de los dedos por la línea recta de su mandíbula, por su mentón y por sus labios enrojecidos gracias al calor.

Charles jadeó, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, preguntándose cómo era posible que una caricia tan sutil le hiciera sentir tanto… Lo miraba hacia arriba, con los labios entreabiertos, ansiando su boca más que nada en el mundo. La sensualidad del cuerpo de Erik lo abrumaba. Sus piernas largas y duras, como todo en él… Sus abdominales marcados, el estrecho hueso de sus caderas, sus hombros anchos, perfectos para asirse a ellos. Charles sabía que había perdido la cabeza por él. Desde siempre.

Y aunque no era un telépata, Erik entendió la petición muda que bailaba en la superficie de sus ojos. Se agachó a su encuentro, entrecerrando los ojos apenas, lo sostuvo de los costados del rostro y lo besó, dulcemente. Los labios de Charles eran suaves, cálidos y aun olían a crema de afeitar. Aquel olor tan masculino inundó sus fosas nasales y Erik sintió cómo su pasión crecía. El beso se volvió salvaje, voraz, le abrió la boca presionándole el labio inferior con el pulgar, y le robó el aliento antes de devolvérselo otra vez.

—No podemos seguir con esto —dijo Charles, separándose bruscamente. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y una arruga de aflicción se marcaba entre sus cejas. Parecía que tenía miedo, miedo de sí mismo—. No es correcto.

—Lo sé —susurró Erik.

Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, con la frente apoyada en la suya, rozándole el rostro con la nariz. Charles se permitió delinear con la punta de los dedos los masculinos y marcados ángulos de su rostro. Su nariz recta, la línea dura de su mandíbula, las arrugas de su frente. Sonrió antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Erik lo abrazó de inmediato, instintiva e inconscientemente.

—Te amo, amigo mío —susurró Charles, ahogando las palabras contra la tela arrugada de su camisa—. Sé que no debería, pero te amo.


End file.
